amiga de los creepipastas
by Sumire2323
Summary: Aki conoseran a kat una joben amante de la comida kon un pasado no muy feliz. Un dia conose a las creepypastas e inconsientemente se bolbera su amiga y su familia... Pero no todos los finales tienen ke ser felices ¿o si?
1. prologo

-diálogos

(Comentarios del autor)

"comentario narrador"

/cambio de escena

* * *

La verdad no soy muy buena para describirme pero are lo que pueda. Me llamo Katherine vivo sola, mi estatura es promedio, mi cabello es color negro y lacio, mi tés es pálida, mis ojos son color celeste, soy delgada, tengo 16 años, entre otras cosas… se preguntaran por qué vivo sola bueno simplemente mi familia me odia y yo a ellos y cuando tuvimos la oportunidad me mude y ellos literalmente se desasieron de mí, ahora vivo en un pequeño departamento que consta de mi cuarto, una sala, cocina, baño y una sote huela. No soy muy social no tengo amigos ni nada por el estilo la verdad es que prefiero estar sola a ser dañada por la gente hipócrita, estoy en el segundo piso del pequeño edificio en el que vivo.

/

Sonó mi despertador a las 6:00 am, me levante para ir a desayunar, hoy comenzaban las vacaciones pero prefería mantener mi horario… na como creen la verdad fue que apague el despertador y me dispuse a dormir un buen rato y me refiero a que me despertaría como a las dos de la tarde. Ya eran las doce y no me quería levantar pero el hambre me mataba así que pesadamente me levante a preparar en esta ocasión unos huevos con tocino (tosinoo… *¬*) a mí me encanta la comida así que prepare mucha para mi insaciable apetito, yo debería estar gorda pero por alguna extraña razón soy delgada… después de comer tranquilamente prendí el Xbox y empecé a jugar gears of wor judmen un buen rato luego jugué minecraft en la pc y otros juegos, luego pase al nintendo y nada me entretenía, y así pase las últimas horas hasta que empezó a oscurecer, me decidí a dar un paseo nocturno como acostumbro a ser, así que me puse un pantalón de mezclilla negro, unos combers, una playera gris y un suéter negro con capucha.

Después de un buen rato caminando me encontraba en una feria pero no ere cualquiera, esta estaba abandonada desde hace ya algún tiempo, todos los juegos estaban oxidados, sus alegres colores cambiaron por un tono oxidado, el viento que pasaba Asia rechinar el metal oxidado de los restos de los juegos, el silencio es el acompañante de este olvidado parque. Me adentre más, el ambiente de este lugar me agradaba, podría decir que a mi cabeza venían lindos recuerdos pero solo podía recordar la risa de mis familiares y les puedo asegurar que no era una risa de felicidad, pero para aclarar las cosas no me llevo nada bien con mi familia, cualquiera pensaría que es la familia perfecta, alegre, que confían en ellos, pero siempre para que todos sean felices ay que hacerle miserable la vida a alguien. Pero regresando al tema camine sin ninguna prisa Asia una banca que se encontraba en medio del parque, me senté a contemplar la luna que esa noche brillaba más de lo normal. Serré mis ojos, no pensaba en nada, solo la relajante tranquilidad invadía todo mi entorno, el sonido del viento me tranquilizaba y el rechinido de los juegos era agradable, comencé a oír unos pasos y me sorprendí ya que nadie viene aquí las personas hablan acerca de leyendas urbanas y otras cosas acerca de este lugar pero casi siempre estoy aquí y no he visto nada fuera de lo común y nada más dos veces en todo este tiempo me he topado con alguien más que son jóvenes que se hacen los valientes al venir aquí, no sería sorpresa toparme con alguien más. Los pasos se empezaron a oír cada bes más cerca y yo seguía sin abrir los ojos, no me importaba que alguien me viera aquí pero en caso de que pase algo estaba alerta estos lugares no son muy seguros que digamos, de repente los pasos cesaron a unos pocos metros de donde yo me encontraba, al parecer aquella persona se dio cuenta que estaba aquí y seguro pensaría que estoy dormida, el tiempo pasaba y sentía su mirada fija en mí y me empezaba a incomodar demasiado.

-¿te quedaras ahí toda la noche?.. Porque tu presencia me es incomoda

-baya pensaba que estabas dormida- sonó una vos que identifique como la de un joven- me sorprende ver a alguien aquí, normalmente la gente le teme a este lugar

-casi siempre estoy en este lugar asique no jodas y ya vete

-pero miren nada más, una niñata estúpida que me quiere dar órdenes- en ese momento me pare para posteriormente retirarme, ante de poder decir algo al abrir los ojos me quede pasmada al no ver a nadie enfrente.

-emmm…. ¿hola?- no recibí respuesta alguna- genial tanto tiempo estar sola ya me está afectando- gire para ir Asia la salida pero choque con la mirada de alguien y yo solo pude retroceder.

-sigo aquí- el tipo con el que me tope me puso los pelos de punta, no era para nada normal, su piel era totalmente blanca, un color negro rodeaba sus ojos… no esperen ese tipo no tenía parpados, pero lo principal que me puso los pelos de punta fue su sonrisa, una sonrisa tallada en sus mejillas.

-pero qué coño- no veía lo que había tras de mi yo solo retrocedía mientras que el avanzaba, tropecé con una roca y caí sentada.- q-q-q- ¿Qué te paso en el rostro? – estaba asustada no por su apariencia si no porque no sabía de lo que este tipo era capas

- lose. Soy demasiado hermoso… si quieres puedo acerté igual de hermosa- saco un cuchillo y empezó a acercarse a mí con una mirada psicópata.

De repente las sirenas de la policía empezaron a sonar, él se alarmo y me golpeo la nuca y en ese momento todo se volvió oscuro.

/

(Jeff pov)

Me había divertido un rato y como siempre la poli tiene que arruinar las cosas, y después de un buen rato parece que los perdí y termine en el parque de juegos abandonado, este lugar me gusta y ahora que lo pienso este es un buen lugar para que la poli no te moleste, pero si yo hago un bien a la comunidad, porque al matar a la gente reduce la sobre población y al hacer eso reduce la contaminación y todas esas mamadas, deberían considerar esto un deporte algo así como la casa de cocodrilos, solo con permisos especiales poder matar gente, yo sería rico si pagaran (esa es mi forma de pensar xD). Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos caminando por el parque hasta que vi a una joven como de mi edad durmiendo en una banca, genial podre matarla. Después de un buen rato mirándola me hablo parresia que mi presencia le molestaba y no estaba dormida, intente divertirme con ella un rato pero se oyó la poli y no la podía matar seria como decir Jeff estuvo aquí búsquenme y pues como que no me apetece una persecución, así que noquee a la tipa y la escondí en unos arbustos y patitas para que las quiero.

/

Llegue a la casa donde vivía con slender y otros amigos, entre como normalmente hago pero en esta ocasión justo después de pasar la entrada Jack me recibió de la forma más amable que puede haber y me refiero a que me dio un golpe a puño limpio en pleno rostro.

-¡pero que mierda!...

- que pasa… no andas de muy buen humor

-no sé cómo quieres que este de buen humor si me recibes con golpes

-ok ya dejare a la nenita

- pero como chingan ¬¬

Típico de Jack, pasársela chingando todo el rato.

* * *

Bueno ola lectores sensuales, ya se que diran "bas a subir otro fic? Pero si el otro te quedo orrible" yase yase, no se si continuarlo ya ke kedo echo mierda nolose espero ke les guste este y sobre el ke kiero aser para ke puedan aserles preguntas a los creepipastas no se cuando lo comensare a subir sin mas ke desir go to sleep…


	2. fiebre

Amiga de los creepypastas cap. 2

-diálogos

(Comentario autora)

"comentario narrador"

/cambio de escena

* * *

(Kat pov)

Desperté algo aturdida, no podía procesar lo que había pasado anoche y donde estaba, después de un buen rato reaccione y recordé todo y me di cuenta de que me encontraba en unos arbustos, estaba confundida, me dirijo a mi apartamento. Al entrarlo primero que hice fue prender el Xbox y después de como dos horas de jugar recordé que estaba llena de barro y apague la consola para meterme a bañar. Después de una larga y refrescante ducha prendí la pc para jugar the binding of Isaac, estaba felizmente jugando hasta que una brisa entro por la ventana la cual me causo mucho frio ya que me acababa de salir de bañar, estuve reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior y no sé porque razón pero decidí no hacer nada al respecto, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Después de que me vestí desidia ir a hacer las compras de la semana si no en que quería quedarme con hambre.

Me puse un pantalón de mezclilla negro con una playera morada con mangas negras y mis infaltables combers negros, Salí asía el supermercado más cercano que había, al llegar tome un carrito y fui a comprar lo esencial ya saben leche, cereal y otras cosas que normalmente alguien compra bueno sin contar que tengo una extraña adicción al jugo de naranja pero no al natural sino a esos que venden como bonafina Delvalle ya saben… cuando estaba en el área de refrigerados tuve la desgracia de toparme con una vieja amiga de la escuela (agacé notar el sarcasmo ¬¬), lo primero que hice al verla fue meterme a otro pasillo, no podía entenderlo que asía ella aquí, si yo hace un año que me acabo de mudar aquí, Salí de mis pensamientos al oír la vos de de ella.

-¿Katherine?.. Oye kat cuanto tiempo, no sabía que estabas viviendo aquí- yo solo actué como si nada hasta que inevitablemente se acercó a mí y me movió el hombro - oye kat

-¿qué?

-que acaso no me recuerdas si soy mica, nos conocimos en la primaria, nos tocó ir juntas todos los años, acaso no me recuerdas – como no si tu hermano se la pasaba jodiendo todo el día

-¿m? sí creo que si

- veo que no has cambiado en nada. Y dime en que escuela vas

-la que está a dos cuadras de aquí

- ¡genial! Sabes me acabo de mudar aquí, también asistiré a esa escuela y la verdad no conozco a nadie y me preguntaba si podrías enseñarme los alrededores

-lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer

-qué mala suerte bueno espero volver a verte un día de estos, pero que digo si estaremos en la misma escuela, o y ahora que lo recuerdo ten este es mi numero- me dio un papelito con su número y se fue asía otro lado

Cuando se fue recuerdos dolorosos pasaron por mi mente.

(Flash pack) (O como se escriba ¬¬)

En un pequeño salón de clases se podían oír las risas de los niños, pero no cualquier risa sino una burlona, y al fondo del salón se podía ver una niña de pelo negro con una mirada triste mientras todos la señalaban burlándose de ella.

(Fin flash back)

Las risas no paraban de sonar en mi cabeza, pero aun así seguí como si nada terminando de hacer las compras, de camino a casa no pude sacarme de la mente la imagen de mica, una joven de estatura pequeña con cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, siempre llevaba una sonrisa y era alegre, sin duda una chica envidiable pero en mi caso me daba igual pero la razón por la que no dejaba de imaginármela era que me preocupaba un poco el que se allá mudado aquí no por ella sino por su hermano gemelo, gracias a el al igual que muchos mi niñez fue un infierno. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de mi apartamento, abrí la puerta y entre como si nada, al dejar todo en su respectivo lugar me prepare algo sencillo para comer y fui a mi habitación y prendí la pc quería distraer mis pensamientos y empecé a jugar the house, la verdad no daba miedo el juego pero por lo menos me entretenía.

Ya había oscurecido y yo seguía jugando cualquier juego, oí como empezaba a llover fuertemente afuera, el ruido de la lluvia era relajante, en parte me gustaba la lluvia porque cuando lloro mis lágrimas no se distinguen pero también lo que no me gusta de la lluvia es lo que expresa, la lluvia desde mi punto de vista expresa tristeza, sufrimiento y dolor, de pequeña tenía una amiga y ella me solía decir que la lluvia era las lágrimas de los ángeles que lloraban al ver la crueldad de este mundo y me trae malos recuerdos.

-desearía no haber recordado eso-las lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos, si bien era cierto lo que me dijo ella, lo más seguro es que este llorando y eso me pone triste, nunca me gusto verla llorar, ella siempre me daba consuelo en los peores momentos.

(Flash pack) (Pov narrador)

Era un día nublado y llovía demasiado fuerte, a lo lejos se podían ver a dos niñas corriendo tratando de buscar resguardo de la lluvia, las dos niñas de apenas 8 años se resguardaron en una pequeña y vieja casa que encontraron, una de ellas era rubia y de ojos azules y la otra era de pelo negro con ojos azules pero su cabello era largo al contrario que la otra que el cabello le llegaba por la mejillas.

-saya tengo miedo- después de decir eso se oyó un trueno, sonó sobresaltando a la pelinegra

-kat no te asustes ya te he dicho k ello estoy aquí- dijo abrasando a su amiga la cual respondió el abraso

-tengo frio, odio la lluvia – saya solo rio ante el comentario de su amiga

-sabes, alguien una vez me dijo que la lluvia son las lágrimas de los ángeles que lloran al ver la crueldad de este mundo.

-¿eh?- ambas empezaron a reír ante el la reacción de kat, esos eran de los pocos recuerdos felices pero como siempre cualquier luz de esperanza se tiene que extinguir.

/

(Kat pov)

"No ha pasado mucho desde que saya y yo nos perdimos en la lluvia, después de lo que me conto se desmallo repentina mente y ahora estoy en la sala de estar de un hospital esperando noticias. Estoy sola, sin ella no podría hacer nada, no tengo más amigos, porque" no podía dejar de pensar en la miseria de vida que tengo, mi familia no se molestó en venir por mí y la familia de saya me mira con odio como si yo fuese la culpable, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver a un doctor que se acercó a la familia de saya, yo no estaba muy lejos así que pude escuchar con claridad lo que decían.

-¿mi hija está bien?

-lamento decirlo, pero se le ha detectado un tumor en la cabeza y con la severa hipotermia que le dio, no pudimos hacer nada (no se me ocurrió otra cosa xD)

Con eso, sentí como todo a mi alrededor era oscuridad, sin decir nada Salí de allí caminando en la lluvia, la lluvia ocultaba mis lágrimas, en ese entonces tenía un vestido negro y con mi cabello negro cubriendo mi cara, cualquier persona que pasaba me miraba con cara de lastima y desprecio, la verdad ya no me importaba nada.

(Fin flas back)

No sé por qué pero cada bes que llueve me gusta salir y llorar junto con ella, es patético lose, pero en esos momentos no me dan ganas de vivir y más de una vez se me cruzan ideas para matarme pero la falta de coraje me lo impide, o acaso será el miedo a encontrarme con ella y que me odie, no lose pero como ya dije no solo lo pensé sino que también lo e intenta muchas veces.

Salí del departamento y comencé a caminar en la lluvia, inconsciente mente llegue al parque, algo que no avía mencionado, es que me gusta este lugar porque me recuerda al que fui con saya, al entrar comencé a tener un sinfín de ideas de cómo acabar con mi vida, a había oscurecido y la lluvia ya no era tan fuerte, lo que más me molestaba es que yo al contrario que saya casi nunca me enfermaba, así que no habría problema en regresar temprano, estaba sumida en la tranquilidad hasta que unos pasos me distrajeron, al voltear me encontré con el tipo de anoche pero esta bes me vino dando igual, puede que hasta me haya alegrado su presencia.

-al fin te encontré – aunque me preocupaba su apariencia, se veía demasiado nervioso

…

-no pensé que fueras tan tonta de volver aquí

-al parecer

Se empezó a acercar a mí y yo solo me limitaba a verlo, me preocupo ya que empezó a tambalearse y caminaba con dificultad, y de la nada cayó al piso inconsciente, me acerque a él y estaba ardiendo, tenía fiebre, pensé en dejarlo y hacer como si nada, pero no sé qué tenía en la cabeza y preferí no dejarlo, tal vez era porque no quiero ser culpable de otra muerte, na que irónico se oyó eso (después verán porque xD). Lo lleve como pudo asía mi departamento y créanme que me costó un buen pasar de recepción.

(Jeff pov)

Todo el maldito día me la he pasado buscando a esa tipa, llegue temprano con la esperanza de que siguiera ahí pero le muy idiota ya no estaba ¬¬, después de estarla buscando por toda la ciudad para mi buena suerte comenzó a llover a madres, fui corriendo al lugar más cercano en donde pudiese descansar así que fui a el parque abandonado y que creen ahí para da en medio de la lluvia estaba la hija de su******* ¡TODO EL VENDITO DIA PARA QUE ESTUVIERA AQUÍ! No jodan… sí que voy a disfrutar el escuchar sus gritos de súplica y dolor. Me acerque a ella lentamente empecé a temblar y a sentirme mareado junto a un insoportable dolor de cabeza y luego todo se puso negro.

/

Desperté sobresaltado pero no podía ver nada, tampoco podía mover mis brazos y piernas estaba amarrado a lo que identifique como una cama, tampoco traía mi sudadera ni playera, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue "jane" que otra explicación abría.

-jane jane jane… si me sueltas ahora tratare de no matarte ¬¬ - de repente alguien quito lo que me cubría la cara, me sorprendí al ver que estaba en un cuarto de al parecer una adolecente, avían posters de bandas como slicknoth (o como se escriba), askyn Alexandria, black veil brids, ramstein entre otras… todo lo demás era ropa regada por todas partes, una pc, varios libros y comics, lo normal… pero lo que buscaba en si era el que me quito lo que me cubría la cara o mejor dicho mi secuestrador.

- ¿quién eres?... – escuche una voz femenina proveniente de una esquina del cuarto y "sorpresa" ahí estaba la tipa que busque por todo un día.- te e echo una pregunta

- ok te agradezco el hospedaje pero si me sueltas ahora te prometo que tu muerte será rápida – empezó a reír con un tono burlón, me moleste acaso le daba gracia. – no le encuentro la gracia ¬¬

- pues que no es obvio que tú eres el que está amarrado y yo no

- ¿eh?

- quien lo diría Jeff the killer el asesino más buscado a mi merced – puso una mirada una tanto sádica y pervertida y eso no me gusta nada, se soltó a carcajadas – descuida no te are nada en tanto tu no intentes nada.

- ¿Qué? Piensas llamar a la policía…

- no… no pienso hacer nada – la verdad que yo nunca creí conocer a alguien más raro que yo ¬¬

- ok entonces ya desátame y me largare y punto aquí no ocurrió nada

- pero que necio tienes fiebre, no puedo dejarte salir así

- desde cuando eres mi madre ¬¬ - la verdad es que se me hacía de lo más extraño que no mostrara miedo o aunque sea un poco de nervio o preocupación pero lo más raro es que me hablaba como si nada.

- no soy tu madre pero si tanto insistes te puedes ir yo no soy nadie para impedirlo

- entonces porque estoy atado a la cama

- por precauciones no soy idiota – buen punto, tomo lo que al parecer era mi cuchillo y corto las sogas, se alejó unos pasos de mí y solo se quedó ahí parada viéndome bebiendo de una tasa. – creí que ya te ibas a ir.

- o si me voy a ir sin mi playera y sudadera claro ¬¬

- cierto se me había olvidado - ¿habla en serio?, tenía mi sudadera en una silla y me la lanzo – pero sigo pensando que te dará más fiebre si sales con esta lluvia.

-estoy bien… - me sorprendí al ver que se acercó mucho a mi rostro y me puso una mano en la frente.

- tienes razón ya se te bajo la fiebre pero yo no te recomendaría salir pero me es tu decisión, me quede extrañado por su forma de actuar, pero no me quedaría ahí asique preferí irme lo antes posible, pero antes de saltar por la ventana me pregunto algo. - ¿Por qué no me mataste?...

- te debo un favor así que no te matare… por ahora

- bueno entonces supongo que te veré después, hasta luego

- sí, asta luego, go to sleep

- … que nochecita

* * *

Alfin lo acabe, espero que les aya gustado aunque estaba carente de inspirasion y pues bueno se agradesen rewts y asepto criticas productivas, espero que les aya gustado el cap y meee nose que mas desir a si

Go to sleep

O y le agradesco mucho a elithekiller por su rew y y casi lloro de felisidad :,) ¡daisuke! elithekiller


	3. amigos

Amiga de las creepypastas cap. 3

-diálogos

/cambio de escena

(Comentarios escritora)

"comentario narrador"

* * *

(Kat pov)

Al día siguiente me levante con algo de flojera, no me sentía muy animada, pero ya no tenía sueño y asía frio asique no quería levantarme pero el hambre es canija (eso es cierto sino yo me seguiría todo el día), así que me pare y me prepare un té verde junto a tres homeless con extra queso (*¬*), después de cenar me fui a dar un baño y a limpiar un poco el departamento, prendí la tv donde ya avían empezado las noticias las cuales no me interesaban mucho pero me interese en un reportaje en el cual desina de un asesinato en una casa donde mataron a una familia, todos fueron destripados y colocados en la sala como si estuviesen viendo la tv, según la policía ya están cerca de atrapar al asesino que cometió tal acto. Al escuchar esa noticia lo único que hice fue reír levemente.

- ¿enserio creen que lograran a atrapar al asesino?... – sabía perfectamente quien había sido

(Jeff pov)

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue acostarme en el sillón, me sentía cansado y solo quería dormir, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, lo más probable es que todos estuvieran fuera asique no habría quien me moleste o al menos eso creía.

- ¡Jeff! O hermanito verdad que jugaras con migo ^-^

- no

- T^T pero si no hay nadie y smile está de gruñón

- a mira, no me interesa ¬¬ - se enojó y comenzó a hacer pucheros, desde mi punto de vista Sally es una niña mimada, de repente se oyó la puerta abrirse.

- ¡Jack!... ne Jack, Jeff no quiere jugar con migo

- hay vas con tus berrinches – a respuesta de eso me saco la lengua y comenzó a hacer pucheros

- déjalo, por eso no tiene amigos – la verdad ya me estaba hartando así que mejor fui a mi cuarto, estuve despierto un buen rato cuando oí a alguien en la sala que identifique como ben… ¡MIERDA! No esta no está, joder, se debió haber quedado en la casa de la tipa rara.

Empecé a oír pasos que se acercaban a mi cuarto, ben me había prestado un videojuego pero accidentalmente voltee la consola y el disco se hizo mierda y robe uno igual pero lo olvide en el departamento de la tipa rara, no sé qué le diré a ben.

- ¿dónde está Jeff?

- creo que está en su cuarto – mierda

Se oían los pasos cada vez más cerca y en un intento desesperado salte por la ventana y hui lo más lejos posible a otra parte del bosque, me topé con otra cabaña que igual le pertenecía a slender pero esta estaba totalmente abandonada, me quede a dormir en la cabaña y tenía planeado ir por el videojuego la próxima noche.

(Kat pov)

Acababa de hacer limpieza en el departamento, claro que para mí limpiar significa limpiar algo y distraerme con otra cosa y después de un rato te volver a lo que hacía pero al fin había terminado y que creen ya era de noche, una larga sonrisa se mostró en mi cara y se han de preguntar el porqué, estaba realmente feliz porque después de mucho estar juntando dinero por fin me había podido comprar una diadema-micrófono para el Xbox 360 (el Xbox que yo tengo no venía con diadema T-T) así que felizmente prendí todo y conecte la diadema al mando para comenzar a jugar en Xbox live, que iba a jugar pues claro residet evil operación racon citi :3. Todo estaba de maravilla hasta que paso una completa tragedia "para jugar en línea necesitas una cuenta Gold".

-¡NOOOOOOO! (Grito épico xD) – mi cuenta Gold ya había expirado y no tenía más dinero T^T

Literalmente empecé a sollozar arrinconada en mi cuarto abrasando mis piernas con un aura depresiva. Mis sollozos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido proveniente del otro lado de la habitación, alce la mirada y me topé con nada más y nada menos que Jeff.

- y ahora que quieres

- creo que vine en mal momento, anoche creo haber olvidado un videojuego aquí

- ¿acaso es el que está en el mueble de allá?

- si

- muy bien ahora lárgate de aquí

- ahora que te trae así – señale asía la tv donde todavía seguía aquel aterrador mensaje (para mi si es aterrador ¬¬)

- huy que mal

- lo peor es que no tengo para otra membresía T^T

- bueno yo me retiro

- ¡tú!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿no te apetece una partidita de residet evil operación racon citi?

… - claro

Bueno y así fue como conocí a Jeff the killer el famoso asesino ¬¬, debes en cuando (casi diario) venía a mi casa y no la pasábamos jugando videojuegos, era muy agradable aunque en ciertos aspectos era muy orgulloso e insoportable pero así pasaron la mitad de mis vacaciones (pongamos que son 2 meses de vacaciones xD).

/

Estaba en mi departamento jugando en Xbox live celebrando de que ya tenía una cuenta Gold jugando ded island con unos amigos de Xbox live.

- ok muy bien vamos a partirles el trasero a esas perras xD

- ok primero vamos por el oso o el collar o directamente a la misión principal

- como gusten yo solo quiero mutilar zombis

- mejor primero a la misión principal no

- estoy de acuerdo, ya casi no tengo municiones ¿alguien tiene un arma que me sirva?

- yo tengo, e machete casero salvaje, ¿te sirve?

- otra cosa

- una katana

- perfecto

Estaba tan centrada en el juego que no le preste nada de atención a mi entorno, grave error.

- o se ve que te diviertes

- ¡OSTIA PUTA! – di un gran grito que seguro alarmo a los vecinos, y por mala suerte se me callo el control junto con la diadema, y lo peor de todo es que me golpeé el pie derecho con el escritorio.

- ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- pero que mierda pasa por tu mente

- te hubieras visto – tome el control y me puse de nuevo el micrófono

- ¿qué paso?

- nada les molesta si les dejo solos, tengo que atender algo.

- descuida

- Bueno me conecto más al rato – seguido de eso apague la consola.

- ¿no estas enojada verdad?

- ¡PERO QUE MIERDA PASA POR TU CABEZA CASI ME DA UN INFARTO!

- ppfff…

- ok dejando de lado el que casi me matas, iré por algo para comer

- ¿y yo que, me quedare aquí esperando?

- es de noche, no creo que haya problema con que me acompañes

- y que vas a traer

- mmmm… pizza

- te espero

- ok si no bienes con migo no abra pizza para ti

- que, tienes miedo de ir sola

- no, solo se me ase injusto que tú te quedes aquí esperando sin hacer nada

- ok ok

Después de eso salimos a comprar pizza, todo estaba tranquilo, después de comprarla fuimos al parque abandonado, me gustaba estar ahí, era un tanto relajante su ambiente y a la ves triste, me senté en la misma banca que siempre y me quede observando la luna y claro también comiendo pizza.

- bueno yo me tengo que ir, tal bes te vea mañana

- se supone que yo soy la que debería llegar temprano a casa, nunca me has dicho dónde vives

- eso es clasificado, pero vivo con otras personas

- pensé que vivías solo o eras un vagabundo xD

- jajaja – se fue en dirección al bosque, en cambio yo me quede en ese mismo lugar por un buen rato, y me refiero como una o dos horas.

Todo estaba tranquilo pero unos pasos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, y también se oían risas, me percaté de que eran dos personas.

- baya, nunca creí ver a Jeff con una chica tan mona como tú – aparecieron dos jóvenes un poco mayor que yo, uno tenía una sudadera amarilla y mascara negra y el otro tenía una sudadera naranja y mascara blanca…

CONTINUARA xD

* * *

Bueno esto es todo por ahora y tal vez comience a escribir el sig. No sé, no he podido subir el cap. antes porque mi hermano se adueña de la pc todo el día al igual que mi madre y no me dan tiempo ni para subir ni para escribir, lose son muy malos. Quiero agradecerles a elithekiller, Jenny y a Karen por leer e fic y aunque no son muchos seguiré el fic, bueno eso pretendo.


	4. conociendonos

Amiga de las creepypastas cap. 4

- diálogos

(Comentario autor)

"comentario narrador o algo resaltante"

/cambio de escena

* * *

Esos tipos raros se estaban acercando a mí, ¿esperen dijo Jeff? Seguro ese idiota me ha metido en un lio.

Kat: mirad que si tienen cuentas pendientes con Jeff arréglense con el que yo no soy banco

Tim: que simpática – el de mascara blanca me tomo de la muñeca y empecé a forcejear, su compañero me tomo por la espalda inmovilizándome pero claro no sedería tan fácil.

Como pude le patee la espinilla y cuando me soltó le di un golpe a puño limpio en la cara, estaba a punto de volverlo a golpear pero el otro intento aplicarme una llave pero lo tire al piso y me subí en el golpeándole la cara, el otro tipo me tiro al suelo y al tratar de levantarme lo último que sentí fue un golpe en la nuca, y luego caí inconsciente.

(Jeff pov)

Estaba tranquilo en la sala viendo una película de saw "la 5 para ser exactos", oí la puerta abrirse y a alguien entrar a la casa.

Tim: oye Jeff

Jeff: a, hola Tim… ¡que mierda! – mire que habían entrado masky y Hoody y tenían a kat arrastrando, parecía estar inconsciente

Tim: jejeje, puedo explicarlo – lo tome del cuello de su sudadera apunto de golpearlo

Jeff: será mejor que tengas una buena explicación

Tim: mira, simplemente la queríamos conocer porque vi que eran amigos pero ella se puso agresiva y no nos quedó otro remedio – no sabía si creerle, de repente entro Jack y ben y vieron lo que pasaba o más bien dicho parecía que habían estado espiando

Jack: miren porque no mejor dejan la violencia a un lado y esperan a que despierte y le preguntan qué fue lo que paso – dijo un despreocupado Jack

Hoody: buena idea – no la pasamos como media hora esperando que despertase y en ese tempo los demás legaron y con suerte slender no la mato, ya me estaba desesperando de esperarla, tome el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa y se lo lance a la cara despertándola al instante.

Se levantó rápidamente y se puso contra una pared y quien sabe de dónde mierda saco un cuchillo con el que nos empezó a apuntar, se notaba confundida.

Kat: ¡¿quién son y que ago. aquí?! – empezó a ver a todos, se notaba confusa y nerviosa pero no mostraba ningún tipo de temor Asia slender o alguien, después de analizar bien a los demás volteo a verme a mí y al reconocerme me apunto con el cuchillo.

Tim: cálmate si, mira te lo puedo explicar

Kat: conque me hallas metido en un lio Jeff, te juro que are tu cara más mierda de lo que ya esta

Jack: uuh golpe bajo

Jeff: ¡tú cállate Jack!

Tim: mira no nos presentamos bien, soy masky y él es Hoody, somos algo así como la familia de Jeff

Kat: ¡eso me importa una mierda! , ahora ¡¿qué demonios hago aquí?!

Hoody: lo siento es que te pusiste agresiva y no nos quedó otro remedio y ni modo de dejarte allá fuera con este frio

Kat: si, pues Jeff me noqueo una bes y me dejo inconsciente una noche en aquel parque – los demás solo negaron con la cabeza viéndome

Slender: bueno seamos educados, me llamo slender, un gusto en conocerte… ella es Sally, él es Jack, ellos son masky y Hoody como ya los conocías, él es ticcy Tobby, él es ben, ella es Nina y el pequeño sonriente de allá es smile dog

Kat: es un gusto conocerles

Slender: bueno creo que tus padres han de estar preocupados es muy noche

Kat: ne, vivo sola ¬¬

Sally: pero como puedes vivir sola a esa edad

Kat: simplemente mis padres se desasieron de mi comprándome un departamento muy lejos de ellos

Ben: oye y ¿te gusta jugar videojuegos?

Sally: hay vas con tus videojuegos

Kat: claro, me encantan

Después de eso todos fueron a la sala supongo a conocerla, yo estaba a punto de irme por la puerta hasta que note que slender estaba cruzado de brazos atrás de mi recargado en la pared.

Slender: conque asiendo "amistad" con una humana eh

Jeff: no molestes ¬¬

Slender: cuando pensabas comentarnos

Jeff: es mi vida yo hago lo que sea

Slender: no mientras estés bajo mi mando

Jeff: aja si, como si te obedeciera

Slender: si por eso lavas los trastes cuando te lo ordeno entre otras cosas…

Jeff: mejor be a molestar a alguien más ¬¬

(Kat pov)

No sé como pero en este momento me encontraba conviviendo con un montón de tipos raros, todo paso muy rápido pero me están haciendo muchas preguntas y están comenzando a desesperarme.

Sally: ¿y cuando conociste a Jeff?

Ben: pero he jugado muchos juegos y…

Tim: no es que me hallas dado una paliza sino que me deje ganar…

Nina: no hay mucha diferencia solo que me cosí los ojos y…

Hoody: perdona que te noqueara es que no podía dejar que golpearas a…

Tobby: no puedo creer que lo soportes porque…

Kat: ¡YA CALLENSE! , ok gracias por su hospitalidad, me retiro, con permiso – Salí de aquella casa, la verdad nunca me ha gustado estar rodada de gente y me desesperaba si más de dos personas me hablan a la vez.

Al salir todo estaba oscuro, me di cuenta de que estaba en el bosque, pero no sabía por dónde ir pero mi orgullo era tan grande que no regrese a preguntar asía donde estaba la ciudad, el viento movía las hojas secas del suelo, la luna no iluminaba lo bastante para que viera y no quería levantar sospechas. Después de un rato te sin ver a donde iba y chocando con los arboles no me quedo de otra, me tape los ojos con la mano derecha y empecé a buscar el camino a casa.

- que graciosa te ves

- es que me ardían los ojos y de todas maneras no veo nada

- sabes que has ido en la dirección contraria todo el tiempo

- fock

- je vamos te acompañare – empecé a seguirlo ya que no tenía otra alternativa – perdona por lo de ase rato, esa es una de las razones por las cuales no te los quería presentar

- ya veo

- y slender me dio que te invitara a cenar esta noche

- ok

- y porque tan callada

- nada solo estoy pensando

- no pienses mucho o se te agotaran las ideas

- con razón no tienes ideas

- de que hablas si soy de los mejores en la clase

- ¡¿Qué?! Bas a la escuela

- me obligan T^T

- como mierda puedes ir… ya sabes con tu supuestamente hermoso rostro

- lo que pasa es que usamos algo así como una ilusión para que nadie se dé cuenta, sencillamente cambiamos nuestra apariencia… bueno los que no tenemos rasgos humanos claro porque en eso masky, Hoody y Tobby no tienen problemas

(Flash pack)

(Slender pov)

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, el sol comenzaba a salir y la tranquilidad invadía la casa, y nada mejor que acompañar una dulce mañana así que con una taza de café y el periódico del día ( no pregunten como consigue el periódico ¬¬), solo paz y tranquilidad… ¡¿tranquilidad?! ¡Ni una mierda! ¡ Toda la casa era un puto desorden, Sally llorando el perro ladrando, tim y Hoody peleando, ben y Jeff con su juego a todo volumen Tobby que no se puede estar quieto y Jack… el leyendo un libro!

"paciencia, ten paciencia" – trataba de calmarme pero finalmente estalle

- ¡CON UNA CHINGADA SE PUEDEN CALLAR DE UNA PUTA BES!

…

- ¡ TODO EL PUTO DIA SE LA PASAN CHINGANDO Y ESO NO ES TODO TENGO QUE ASERLES DE COMER, LIMPIAR LA CASA Y NO ME PUEDEN DAR NI UNA MAÑANA TRANQUILA!

…

Jack: yo…

- ¡SE ACABO, ASISTIRAN A LA ESCUELA Y PUNTO!

(Fin flash pack)

(Jeff pov)

- nunca me gustó la idea de asistir de nuevo a la escuela

- somos dos – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos a las afueras del bosque

- bueno mañana vengo por ti por la noche

- ok te veo mañana

Después de eso ella fue así a la ciudad y yo me quede ahí un rato, después me aburrí y me fui directo al parque abandonado, no quería regresar a casa por el momento. Me senté en una banca para ser exactos era la misma donde kat suele estar. Estaba tan tranquilo en mis pensamientos pero una presencia me saco de ellos.

- pero miren quien volvió, hace mucho que no aparecías que te trae de regreso –

De las sombras salió una joven de más o menos mi edad, tenía un short corto color negro y una sudadera gris que tenía el cierre hasta la punta de la capucha, y en ella tenía bordados dos ojos grandes y circulares y una gran sonrisa. Desde ase ya algún tiempo esta tipa a estado tratando de asesinarnos a mí y a los demás las causas desconocidas, su rostro al igual que su voz desconocidos.

- creo que me divertiré un rato con ti go

* * *

Bueno asta aquí el cap. de hoy, he estado pensando en aser mas largos los caps ustedes díganme como les gustaría, o y quiero agradecerles por dejar rews y por leer mi fic.

Y tengo una oferta la cual es que busko un oc para que sea la amiga de kat y las otras creepypastas, bueno si tienen un oc porfavor déjenlo en los comentarios si es que no tienen cuenta y si la tienen por mensaje y para que sepan el oc asisitira a la escuela asi que porfavor pongan su forma ilucion o como se diga.

Y en las partes donde salen mas personajes aparte de kat y jeff pondré los nobres de quienes ablan para que no os confundáis.


	5. cena

Amiga de las creepypastas cap. 5

- diálogos

(Comentario autor)

"comentario narrador"

/cambio de escena

* * *

Ella estaba enfrente de mi sin mover ni un solo musculo, en las dos manos tenía un cuchillo, comencé a desesperarme y yo fui el primero en atacar, corrí asía ella con mi cuchillo en mano, esquivo el primer ataque pero aprovecho para hacerme una ligera cortada en la cara, sus movimiento s eran muy agiles y veloces, la ataque nuevamente pero esta vez fui más ágil y estuve a punto de enterrarle el cuchillo en la cara pero lo esquivo, los dos empezamos una pelea entre nuestros cuchillos, los dos éramos muy agiles así que era difícil que ambos nos hiciéramos daño, nos alejamos un poco y ella fue corriendo asía mi pero con un movimiento rápido logre esquivarla y darle un codazo en la espalda logrando tirarla al suelo.

- que lenta eres

- hahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – empezó a reír histéricamente y por alguna extraña razón el viento aumento y los juegos empezaron a rechinar más de lo normal.

Empezó a correr asía los juegos inservibles, no la dejaría escapar así que la seguí, era muy ágil logro trepar sobre los juegos sin problema, le perdí de vista y supuse que se escondió en alguno de los juegos ya oxidados.

- ¿acaso estamos jugando a las escondidas?

Comencé a buscarla, ya la avía buscado por la mayoría de los juegos hasta que oí unos tarareos provenientes de un juego de canoa, los tarareos se oían como eco por todo el lugar, dudo que ella sea humana al 100%. Me acerque cada vez más, ya estaba tan cerca, se veían tenis sobresalir por uno de los asientos.

- te encontré – cuando vi no había nadie y sentí como alguien cortaba mi pie derecho, el dolor era insoportable y caí al piso, la vi salir del asiento de alado, se paró sobre mi pisando mis manos literalmente estaba parada en mi cabeza, levanto su cuchillo, estaba listo para recibir el golpe final quizá así podría ver a mi familia, cuando la volví a mirar note que con su otra mano sostenía el cuchillo que avía levantado parecía que trataba de detenerse a sí misma, no lo sé porque repentinamente se fue corriendo.

- maldita

/

Desperté sobresaltado, empecé a mirar mi entorno y me di cuenta de que estaba en casa, tenía la pierna vendada, me tranquilice y comencé a pensar sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, des pus de estar pensando me di cuenta que esa voz que tarareaba se me hacía muy conocida.

Tim: bien hasta que decides despertar

Jeff: que ago. aquí

Tim: anoche smile te encontró desmayado en el parque abandonado… ella regreso verdad

Jeff: al parecer

Ben: y eso que pensé que se avía tomado unas vacaciones

Jeff: o la mitad de ellas

Slender: pues, al parecer ella no ha dejado de vigilarte

Jeff: ¿qué insinúas?

Slender: solo piénsalo, ella está más cerca de lo que crees – dijo en un tono sombrío

Jeff: …

Slender: bien el desayuno esta listo – repentinamente cambio su vos como normalmente

Ben: que mello xD

Jeff: bipolar más bien dicho

(Kat pov)

Acababa de despertar, mire el reloj y vi que apenas eran las dos, hambrienta fui a la cocina y me prepare un enorme plato de cereal con leche, y mientras prendí la tv para ver las noticias a ver si avía algo interesante.

ANOCHE UVO UN ASESINATO A SANGRE FRIA EN LA CIUDAD DE (no sé cómo llamar la ciudad xD), LAS VICTIMAS, UNA FAMILIA DE CLASE MEDIA, LOS DETALLES ACONTINUACION.

Cambie de canal a mtv donde happy tree friends acababa de empezar, me gustaba el programa pero la canción de inicio era irritante y era divertido ver como se destripaban pero exageraban, y ahí estaba aburriéndome reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido anoche, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido en mi cuarto, para ser mas específica oí como si tocaran la puerta de mi cuarto, fui a ver y ahí en la puerta estaba tim.

- hola – dijo amistosamente

- hola

- ya que Jeff no va a poder venir por ti vine yo

- apenas son las tres

- bueno nunca es tarde para conocerse ^-^

- como digas – lo deje pasar a la sala, empezó a observar detalladamente la estancia

- ¿mira pero si tienes consola, que más tienes?

- tengo pc, el Xbox, un nintendo y un pcp

- y como rayos ganas tanto dinero

- bueno mi familia es de dinero y pues me mantienen con tal de que no vuelva pero yo trabajo durante el periodo escolar y voy ahorrando para comprar videojuegos y pues en vacaciones no trabajo

- y que juegos tienes

- acostumbro a rentarlos en block boster pero tengo varios… tengo ded island, asasins creed dos, los de gears of gor y minecraft,

- genial

- aparte de esos he jugado muchos

- conque te crees muy buena, te reto una partida de gears of gor

- echo

Empezamos a jugar en la consola, lo bueno que tenía dos controles. Ahora que lo conozco creo que es agradable.

- … - tim quedo con la boca abierta al ver que le había ganado 7 veces seguidas

- ya me aburrí jugamos otra cosa

- a que oreas son

- rayos ya son las 5

- creo que nos han de estar esperando no

- muy bien

Fuimos asía el bosque y mire detalladamente el camino para poder aprendérmelo así no pasaría algo como la noche anterior. Llegamos y al instante un delicioso aroma inundaba la casa.

Sally: ola, entra mira ice galletas espero y te gusten

Slender: si pero eso después primero vamos a comer

Ya todos estábamos en el gran comedor de la casa, me sorprendí al ver la comida servida es la mesa, había puré de papa, espagueti a la boloñesa y estofado, literalmente la saliva se me hizo agua.

Slender: antes ay que bendecir la comida – esto no va enserio ¬¬

…

Slender: ok no xD

Kat: uff… - me salve, todos empezamos a comer, al probar tan exquisita comida solo me sonroje al estilo anime y me quede maravillada ante la comida

Jeff: ¿todo bien?

Kat: no abia probado algo tan delicioso desde hace mucho tiempo

Jeff: cierto, lo único que comes es pizza y ese tipo de cosas… y no entiendo el por qué no eres gorda

Kat: ni idea… ahora que lo pienso ¿qué te paso en la pierna?

Jeff: nada importante

Tobby: solo una tipa le gano en una pelea

Kat: ¿cómo?

Slender: hace ya algún tiempo una joven de tu edad nos ha estado tratando de asesinar, la causa no la sabemos, ni siquiera su rostro, lleva una sudadera gris con el cierre hasta la punta de la capucha cubriendo por completo su rostro, en la capucha tiene unos ojos grandes y circulares bordados al igual que una gran sonrisa… no sé porque tengo el presentimiento de que tú sabes quién es – dijo con tono sombrío

Kat: no tenía ni idea de su existencia…

Slender: na, yo solo decía – volvió a su tono amistoso

Kat: ok…

La cena siguió normal, todos eran muy amigables, no la pasamos platicando y conociéndonos. Después de la cena jugamos un rato videojuegos entre otras cosas. Ya era muy tarde y a pesar de que Sally me abia invitado a quedarme esa noche preferí irme a casa, me despedí de todos y me fui por el camino que por suerte memorice, iba tranquilamente pero una presencia me molestaba.

Kat: sabes que yo sé que estas ahí ¬¬

Slender: solo no quería que te perdieras

Kat: dejémonos de rodeos

Slender: bien, déjame advertirte que si intentas algo no dudare en matarte…

Kat: no puedo prometer nada

Slender: te pasare lo que le isiste a Jeff pero no te permitiré que vuelvas a dañar a uno de nosotros

Kat: fue solo un rasguño y dudo que ya no pueda volver a caminar…

* * *

Bueno aquí les tengo otro capítulo de este fic, quiero agradecer a los que leen este fic, como verán no pude esperar a subir el sig. cap. tan pronto XD, espero que les guste y lo del oc espero que lo tomen en cuenta o y la canción que tararea es la de hide and seek de vocaloid la canción no esta tan buena pero la letra en español me encanta y les recomiendo que la oigan con gumi.


	6. daga

Amiga de las creepypastas cap. 6

- diálogos

(Comentarios autor)

"comentario narrador"

/cambio de escena

* * *

A pasado ya dos semanas desde que conocí a los creepypastas, la verdad es que no son como te los pintan, en mi opinión son agradables una bes que los conoces, desde ese día de alguna extraña manera he dejado de sentirme sola, casi todos los días me la paso en el bosque conviviendo con ellos, aunque hay veces en las que mi manera de pensar cambia y vuelvo a tratar de asesinarles por una u otra cosa no lo hago porque puede que ellos sean la familia que nunca tuve pero que va la vida no es como uno quiere, solo espero no arrepentirme.

Volviendo al presente, estoy en mi cuarto tratando de dormir pero ya se me ha hecho costumbre de dormir durante el día y estar activa durante la noche (sin albur xD), preferí solo prender mi iPhone y escuchar música. Estaba escuchando the dark Wood circus de vocaloid, la triste melodía me relajaba serré los ojos para disfrutar más de la música pero no podía tranquilizarme ya que mis pensamientos me decían que era una noche perfecta para tratar de matarlos, en estos momentos es cuando me cuesta controlarme, de repente sentí algo comprimirse contra mi cara lo que identifique como una almohada.

- que maña de molestar

- como que no estas de muy buen humor

- solo estoy algo cansada

- ppfff…

- que milagro de que vengas – creo que no lo avía mencionado pero en todo este tiempo solo había visto a Jeff cuando iba al bosque lo cual era casi diario.

- solo me aburrí, eso es todo

- sí, maldita sea no quiero que acaben las vacaciones

- porque

- por el simple hecho de que me da hueva levantarme por las mañanas

- yo casi no duermo – me recosté en la cama y di un pesado bostezo

- no se tu pero yo voy a dormir – sentí un peso extra en la cama, no le preste atención y poco a poco quede dormida

(Sueño)

Todo a mí alrededor era oscuridad, no avía ningún ruido o corriente de aire, estaba confundida y empecé a caminar hasta que me topé con un gran espejo de cuerpo completo. Ahí estaba yo pero más pequeña como una niña de 8 años, tenía puesto un vestido blanco y largo con detalles negros en las esquinas de los holanes y de las mangas, era un vestido muy elegante en mi opinión.

El espejo comenzó a abrirse como si fuese una puerta y la luz comenzó a inundar el lugar, pronto estaba en lo que parecía ser una fiesta elegante en un gran patio, había pequeños quioscos donde la gente se sentaba a comer, había mucha gente y note que alguien se me acercaba que identifique como mi madre.

- Katherine, no quiero que me agás hacer el ridículo enfrente de toda esta gente, hazme el favor de no quedarte ahí parada y sonríe al menos para no llamar la atención, vale mocosa

- si Elisabeth – esas palabras salieron por si solas de mi boca y pronto ya no tenía control sobre mí, sin que yo quisiera fui asía un pequeño jardín donde no había nadie, estaba repleto de flores y sin que yo quisiera las lágrimas salían a borbotones de mis ojos.

- ¿te encuentras bien? – una voz me quito de mis pensamientos para toparme con una niña de mi edad de pelo rubio y cortó, tenía unos hermosos ojos celestes y un vestido elegante de color verde al igual que una diadema que sostenía su corto cabello.

- si

- no mientas estabas llorando y nadie llora así porque sí, pero que modales los míos soy saya

Saya, su nombre retumbaba en mi cabeza distorsionándose a cada minuto, sus ojos comenzaron a derretirse y todo mi alrededor se fue perdiendo en la oscuridad, antes de que saya desapareciese trate de tomar su mano pero un enorme agujero se formó debajo de mi asiéndome caer en un interminable vacío, en la oscuridad un enorme ojo color rojo me observaba caer y comencé a escuchar oses que no podía identificar.

(Fin del sueño)

Desperté sobresaltada, estaba sudando y mi respiración no era normal, note que estaba sola en mi cuarto, una extraña adrenalina me invadía y no podía tranquilizarme. No tenía opción, de mi cuarto saque una caja de cartón que estaba debajo de un tablón de madera zafado del piso.

Me puse la ropa que había en la caja y Salí por mi ventana. Me encontraba en el bosque dispuesta a terminar con lo que había empezado, a lo lejos se veía una casa, me acerque cada vez más podía ver claramente lo que pasaba dentro.

(Jeff pov)

Estaba en la sala jugando en la consola como de costumbre, slender quien sabe dónde chingados estaba pero no se encontraba en casa, todos estábamos en la planta baja por lo que había visto. Yo y ben jugando videojuegos, Sally en el piso jugando con su oso, tim Hoody Tobby y Jack jugando cartas en la cocina.

Un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, venia de la entrada todos nos asomamos a ver que era y solo era la puerta abierta.

Jeff: solo es la puerta

Sally: ¿p-p-pero quien la abrió?

Ben: ¿es enserio?... Sally eres un fantasma a que le tienes miedo no te pueden hacer nada

Sally: ¿algún problema? O quieres que les diga a los demás sobre…

Ben: tú ganas, tú ganas ¬¬

Ben serró la puerta y todos volvimos a nuestras actividades.

(Pov narrador)

Todos se encontraban distraídos, sobre todo Jeff y ben que estaban en una importante partida, no se percataron de la presencia a sus espaldas, a sus espaldas se encontraba la misteriosa chica que llevaba acosándolos bastante tiempo, Sally al verla solo se quedó petrificada, empezó a tartamudear sin que se le pudiese entender algo.

Jeff: ¿y ahora qué?

Sally: e-e-e-e…

Ben: ¡¿Qué?!

Sally: e-e-e-e-e

Jeff: ¿e qué?

Sally: ¡es ella! – antes de que Jeff y ben pudiesen voltear kat ya los estaba atacando con lo que parecía ser una katana, Jeff logro reaccionar al instante esquivando el ataque y pues a ben solo lo atravesó al igual que Sally.

Jack: ¡¿Qué pasa?! – al llegar a la habitación se sorprendieron al ver a la joven que les avía estado acosando con una katana.

Todos a acepción de Sally sacaron sus armas (cuchillos, espadas, pistolas me da igual xD).

Jeff: bien estas acorralada ahora que piensas hacer – ante la pregunta de Jeff kat solo bajo las manos como si se estuviese rindiendo y dejo caer el arma, en un movimiento rápido lanzo barias dagas a su alrededor logrando darle a tim en el estómago y finalmente lanzarle una a el foco de la luz causando un corto circuito logrando que se apagase toda fuente de luz.

Como ya se habían acostumbrado sus ojos a la luz el repentino apagón logro segarlos, Sally encontró las velas y los fósforos y prendió una vela, todos fueron Asia ella, no lograban ver muy bien ya que antes de que se apáguese la luz esta aumento bastante dañándoles los ojos por el momento sobre todo a cierta persona sin parpados xD.

Jeff: sal perra

Ben: yo creo que hay que calmarnos – se empezaron a oír pasos desde la entrada de la casa, apagaron la vela y se escondieron para tomarla por sorpresa, los pasos se oyeron lo bastante cerca y todos se abalanzaron contra la persona.

Nina: pero que mierda les pasa

Tobby: ¿Nina?

Nina: si, quien mas

Jeff: no viste a alguien salir de la cabaña

Nina: o ahí estas Jeff, ahora que lo mencionas vi a alguien salir corriendo pero cono note una sudadera blanca creo pensé que eras tú, no vi bien quien era

Jeff: volvió a escaparse – s oyó un quejido de parte de tim quien todavía tenía una daga enterrada en el estómago.

Hoody: ¿te encuentras bien?

Tim: sí, estoy perfectamente bien con una daga en el estómago ¬¬

Hoody: yo nada mas decía

Tobby: bueno, alguien sabe atender heridas…

/

(Kat pov)

Ya estaba en casa, no sé porque pero como otras veces termine sin hacer nada, me había bañado y ya estaba lita para dormir, empecé a serrar lentamente los ojos cuando.

- ¡kat despierta es una emergencia! – joder ¬¬

- y ahora que…

- paso un accidente y no hay nadie en casa que sepa atender una herida y slender no esta y me preguntaba si tu sabrías…

- sí, que tan grave es – no lo pensé antes creo que la próxima tendré más cuidado pero bueno a hacerse la inocente

- tiene una daga en el estomago

- ok – tome un botiquín que quien sabe de dónde salió pero lo tenía.

Fuimos directo a la cabaña, al entrar solo vi a todos reunidos en la cocina y a masky agonizando.

Kat: pero si serán idiotas, como pueden matar gente y no saber cómo atender una herida

Jeff: buen punto

Tobby: para eso está slender xD – note a alguien que no conocía en la habitación, tenía el rostro igual que Jeff solo que con parpados cosidos y una sudadera morada con una mini falda y calcetas largas de rayas.

Nina: ¿Quién es ella?

Jeff: es una amiga

Ben: o quizá más que amiga para Jeff xD – eso lo susurro ben a su oído pero yo alcance a escuchar, al instante ella escupió lo que estaba bebiendo.

Atendí a tim y de paso les enseñe o eso creo como curar una herida pero bueno, Nina no dejaba de verme algo amenazante, lo que me preocupa es que me allá visto cuando escape…

CONTINUARA xD

* * *

Bueno he aquí el cap. 6 creo que tarde un poco en subir cap. Espero me perdonen y de paso respondiendo a la sugerencia que me dieron debo advertirles que no podre tener un horario fijo para subir cap. Ya que con eso de que voy tan bien en la escuela y mi hermano y madre se apoderan todo el día de la compu pues es algo prácticamente imposible.

Sobre el oc, será amiga de kat y las creepypastas y ya si quieren podría poner el oc de pareja con algún creepy si el dueño del oc quiere y bueno si hay más de un oc y están buenos tal vez considere ponerlos todos que es lo más seguro pero bueno sin más que decir empezare a escribir el próximo ahorita que puedo ^-^


	7. cimi xD

Amiga de las creepypastas cap. 7

- diálogos

"comentario narrador"

(Comentario autor)

/cambio de escena

* * *

Después de todo el rollo que paso por mi descuido, todos estábamos en la sala, lo más seguro es que ya no podría dormir y bueno me daba hueva regresar a mi casa así que me quede jugando videojuegos con ben. En este caso estábamos jugando residet evil 5, estábamos en la parte donde sale el monstruo ese que lo tienes que quemar en un horno para matarlo.

Kat: tira el tanque y yo lo atraigo – (si ya lo han jugado comprenderán de que hablo) seguido de eso al fin logramos vencer al enemigo fácilmente ya que ben era un master en los videojuegos y yo… no era tan mala.

Se oyó como alguien entraba a la casa, enseguida slender entro en la sala y se veía algo confuso al ver a tim recostado en el sillón con vendas en el estómago, reacciono no mucho después y volteo a verme.

Kat: … ola – dije haciendo ademan con la mano de forma amistosa lo cual el no respondió de la misma manera, me tomo del cuello con intención de asfixiarme (obviamente xD), todos se percataron de eso y gracias a la ayuda de Jeff me soltó y todos lo miraron con cara de wtfq.

Slender: ¡¿me pueden explicar que pasa aquí?!

Ben: haber en primera kat no tiene nada que ver… bueno si pero no de manera negativa

Jeff: ella nos dio una visita y pues hirió a tim y kat nos ayudó a curarlo eso es todo

Kat: ^-^ es cierto (mirada inocente xD)

Slender: ben con migo

/

Estábamos en la parte de atrás de la casa.

Slender: en qué quedamos

Kat: pues desde mi punto de vista lo ayude así que es como si no hubiese echo nada ^-^

Slender: que voy a hacer con trigo… mira esta es tu segunda y última oportunidad.

Kat: como digas, si me disculpas quedamos en una partida muy importante – me fui como alma que lleva al diablo hacia la sala para seguir jugando.

Ben: y de que hablaron

Kat: nada importante

Seguimos jugando un buen rato pero el sueño se empezaba a apoderar de mí, mis parpados se sentían muy pesados y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

Ben: oye… oyee – desperté sobresaltada, casi golpeo a ben por reflejo pero suerte que reaccione pronto. – te quedaste dormida a media partida

Kat: si no me dices no me doy cuenta… bueno, creo que mejor vuelvo a casa que estoy agotada.

/

Estaba en el bosque camino a casa, alpareser eran como las 3 de la madrugada, caminaba tranquilamente pero me sentía observada, pare en seco y escuche unos pasos tras de mí, antes de que me alcanzara quien me estaba siguiendo lo esquive asiendo que callera de cara al suelo antes de que siquiera me tocara.

- creíste que no me daría cuenta de tu presencia – ahí estaba Jeff tirado en el piso boca abajo

- bueno al menos lo intente – menciono mientras se quitaba la tierra de la ropa

- sí, eres muy predecible – después de eso empezamos a caminar y nadie dijo nada hasta después de un rato que el rompió el silencio.

- dime, ¿acaso no tienes frio?

- no, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- no se tal bes porque tu ropa es muy… emm… ¿fresca? – mire lo que traía puesto y no pude evitar un sonrojo, normalmente para dormir uso un corto short y una playera de manga corta cualquiera o si hace frio un delgado suéter con capucha. (Así duermo yo xD), al ver mi reacción solo rio.

- no le encuentro gracia

- enserio ¿no tienes frio?

- no – pero para mí mala suerte una ráfaga de viento paso asiéndome temblar, tenía que aceptar que en realidad tenía algo de frio, algo.

- ten – cuando voltee a verlo tenía la mano extendida con su sudadera, no me quedo de otra más que aceptarla.

- gracias… y dime como te ha ido

- no me quejo… pero esa tía sí que es molesta

- ¿Quién?

- la que nos ha estado molestando desde hace tiempo, no entiendo su motivo pero qué más da, juro que matare a esa perra – no sé porque pero ese comentario me hizo sentir mal.

- qué tal si sus intenciones son buenas

- a que te refieres, si intenta matarnos

- solo decía

Llegamos a mi casa, Jeff se fue antes de que entrara, lo primero que hice al entrar fue recostarme en mi cama, me percaté de que todavía tenía puesta su sudadera, seguro ya estaría lejos así que se la entregaría mañana.

/

Las vacaciones pasaron rápido y mañana tendría que asistir de nuevo al colegio, por mala suerte ninguno de los chicos asiste a mí misma escuela, lo mejor de todo es que tampoco Nina, no es de que no me agrade pero por alguna extraña razón siempre me ve con mirada asesina y la verdad que es muy incómodo pero que se le va hacer.

Eran las 11:25 am, tenía mucha hambre y no tenía mucho en casa y preferí salir a una cafetería. Fui a una que está cerca de donde estudiaba, era una pequeña cafetería donde servían desayunos que en mi opinión eran deliciosos y que decir de el delicioso te que preparaban pero bueno esa es otra historia. Al entrar me senté en la mesa del fondo donde siempre me sentaba cada vez que venía.

- buenos días, que va a ordenar… pero mirad que sorpresa, no te vi en todas las vacaciones pues que as echo. – o y se me olvidaba mencionar que ahí era donde trabajaba. Y la que me atendía era mi compañera Janet, una joven de mi edad de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos café claro.

- buenos días, lo de siempre. – no era muy social ni siquiera con mis compañeros de trabajo, les era muy indiferente pero Janet no se rendía al tratar de socializar con migo. Soltó un suspiro cansado y fue a traerme lo que siempre pedía cuando venía a comer aquí claro cuando no trabajaba que eran los fines de semana.

- aquí tienes, una taza de té negro y un plato de huevos con extra tocino (tocino *¬*) ¿algo más?

- no gracias

Sin más que decir empecé a comer, mañana comenzarían las clases y también tendría que trabajar, estaba tan tranquila comiendo hasta que note que entro la misma chica con la que me tope en el supermercado e inevitablemente me vio, al verme fue corriendo asía donde yo estaba y se sentó frente a mí.

- ¡hola kat! Mira que no te vi el reto de las vacaciones – se acercó Janet a pedir la orden de mica pero se sorprendió al verla ablando con migo y como era de esperarse de mi actuaba indiferente.

- buenos días, que va a ordenar

- un café y una orden de panqueques por favor – Janet anoto la orden y se fue, mientras que mica me empezó a contar un sinfín de cosas las cuales yo ignoraba y simplemente seguí comiendo.

- pero la verdad no sé qué hacer, es muy difícil hacer que se fije en mí y… - me pare como si nada a pagar la cuenta y me retire.

Camine por las calles sin un destino fijo, saque mi celular y me puse los audífonos, me concentre en la música sin prestarle mucha atención a mi entorno, dos chicos beniana corriendo a mi dirección. El que iba en la delantera perdió el equilibrio y casi cae encima de mi pero simplemente me hice a un lado provocando que se callera de cara al suelo y yo simplemente continúe mi camino.

Tim: así de fría eres con todos – reconocí la voz al instante, me voltee a ayudarlo a levantarse, era la primera bes que lo veía sin la máscara.

Kat: pero qué coño hacías corriendo – el otro tipo que venía corriendo se detuvo frente a nosotros, me imagine que era Hoody ya que estos dos parecen gemelos.

Hoody: te alcance… ola kat, soy yo Hoody

Kat: me lo imagine, porque están corriendo así.

Tim: ahora que lo mencionas estábamos huyendo de un policía.

Policía: ustedes tres no huyan – los tres empezamos a correr como locos sin saber específicamente hacia dónde íbamos, llegamos a el parque que esta justamente antes del bosque, ya aviamos perdido al policía y nos sentamos a descansar en el pasto lo bueno es que no había nadie a la vista.

Kat: ¡¿porque mierda los estaban persiguiendo?!

(Flash pack tim)

Estábamos caminando tranquilamente, estaba muy aburrido hasta que pasamos por una farmacia similares, de repente se me ocurrió una gran y divertida idea lo malo era que también había un policía.

- te reto a taclear a la botarga de ahí

- no estoy seguro, ahí hay un poli

- no pues que gallina

- ¿Qué ganaría?...

- are lo que quieras

- … OK – los dos fuimos corriendo hacia la botarga de simi y la tacleamos, enseguida de eso salimos corriendo perseguidos por el policía que estaba vigilando.

(Fin flash pack Tim)

Tim: emm… tacleamos al cimi

Kat: que maduros…

Tim: oye estaba aburrido

Hoody: espero que cumplas con la apuesta

Tim: …

* * *

Bueno he aquí el cap. 7, quiero agradecer a los que leen mi fic y sobre todo a los que dejan rews los invito a pasar por mi sesión y ver un fic que estoy subiendo donde podrán hacerles todo tipo de preguntas a los creepypastas espero y lo tomen en cuenta y para quienes no saben cómo entrar a mi sesión solo píquenle al inicio del cap. dónde está mi nombre remarcado en azul.

Respecto a el personaje de elithekiller con gusto lo pongo solo especifícame el nombre y como es sus gustos y personalidad. Bueno lo he pensado bien y creo que si aceptare más oc y pues ahí los puedo agregar a la historia como ustedes quieran bueno si es que se puede acorde a la historia bueno hay ponen el oc y sus datos y si quieren que este con alguien o cuál es su función.

Atte.: sumiré chan


	8. inicio de clases

Cap. 8

- diálogos

(Comentario autor)

/cambio de escena

"voces"

* * *

Estaba acostada en el pasto, hace rato ya se habían ido tim y Hoody. Estaba observando el cielo disfrutando del tiempo que me quedaba de las vacaciones, pensé en regresar a casa pero no tenía ganas de estar encerrada en casa jugando videojuegos así que empecé a caminar por el bosque pero no en dirección a la casa/cabaña (lo que sea ¬¬) de slender, quería disfrutar del ambiente tranquilo que en este momento se presentaba. No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero seguía caminando, mire mi celular y ya eran las 4:00, tenía algo de hambre pero algo me decía que debía seguir caminando y eso fue lo que ice.

Llegue a un punto donde ya casi no había árboles, y en medio de todo eso había algo parecido a un hermoso jardín, había muchos arbustos con variadas flores pero me quede en una parte donde las rosas rojas resaltaban todo el jardín. (No estoy segura si esto puede existir en un bosque pero es un fic a la mierda la lógica xD) me senté bajo un árbol de manzanas, el cielo estaba templado, tenía algo de hambre y adivinen, para mi suerte el árbol tenia manzanas listas para comer y sin pensarlo dos beses trepe el árbol y comencé a quitar barias manzanas para saciar mi interminable apetito.

- si sigues así dejaras el árbol seco – me sobresalte al oír a alguien más provocando que cállese del árbol. Mire Asia los lados pero no vi a nadie, podría jurar que oí una voz femenina. – estoy aquí – y era nada más y nada menos que Jeff.- a que no sabías que te seguía – menciono triunfante

- fue porque tenía los audífonos, así que no cuenta – dio un pesado suspiro para posteriormente sentarse en el pasto a mi lado.

- como digas… nunca sabia visto este lugar… - al contrario de otras veces se veía tranquilo y pensativo

- ¿enserio?...

- si…

- creo que ya es muy tarde, mejor vuelvo a casa que no he preparado nada para mañana… - puso una cara de disgusto cuando dije eso

- joder… tengo una idea, quememos la escuela – me agrada su idea

- te apoyaría pero al contrario que tu yo tengo que estudiar si o si, no quiero ser un vago como tu

- ¿Qué?, pero si no soy un vago

- cierto, solo eres un mantenido xD

- eso crees e – se levantó y se acercó a mí pero tropezó con una raíz del árbol, haciendo que accidentalmente callera justo sobre mí. No pude evitar sonrojarme al ver que su rostro quedo muy cerca del mío. Enseguida reaccione y me levante empujándolo a un lado.

- bueno te veré mañana después de clases – dicho eso Salí corriendo hacia mi casa.

Estaba corriendo pero ¿Por qué?, me sentía rara, no sabía exactamente porque pero no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar lo sucedido. NO debo cumplir mi meta, no puedo dejar que algo como la amistad o el afecto arruinen mis planes, solo necesito acabar con ellos y ella estará de regreso pero ¿es correcto lo que hago? Miles de preguntas a si pasaban por mi mente e inconscientemente ya me encontraba frente a la puerta de mi departamento. Estaba jadeando creo que corrí demasiado.

/

Ya había amanecido, eran las 5:00, me levante y me prepare para asistir al colegio pero no me sentía con ánimos, si faltaba el primer día de clases… no. Me puse un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una playera morada con mangas negras y mis infaltables combers, asía algo de frio así que me puse mi suéter negro con capucha. Como siempre Salí de casa y fui a la cafetería donde trabajaba para comer algo antes de ir al colegio.

- buenos días que va a ordenar – esta bes me atendía una señora ya mayor, yo trabajaba de 5:00 pm hasta las 10:00 pm que era cuando serraban.

Cuando termine de comer fui directo al colegio, se me había echo un poco tarde pero de todas formas llegaría no tan temprano pero llegaría así que no me moleste en ir corriendo.

Cuando llegue dieron la ceremonia de inicio y quien sabe cuántas mamadas más desina. Fui a mi salón y La primera clase seria matemáticas… genial no. Las clases empezaron normales pero en el salón había un chico de cabello café claro y ojos azules que no dejaba de verme, no le preste mucha atención y solo me dedique a tratar de entender lo que explicaba la profesora.

Por fin la campana para receso sonó anunciando mi libertad momentánea. Tenía planeado ir a la biblioteca pero no pude evitar notar que cierto chico de pelo café claro venia corriendo hacia mí. "¿Por qué todos hacen eso?" pensé.

- ¡oye… kat! – no me digan que es el, y si definitivamente era el pero me extrañaba su apariencia. Y como era mi costumbre, antes de que me alcanzase me ice a un lado provocando que se callera de cara al suelo. - ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? – se levantó del suelo con la cara evidentemente roja debido a la caída.

- pensé que estudiarías en otro lugar…

- sí, pero me expulsaron por golpear a alguien e insultar a los maestros y no me quedo de otra que venir aquí…

- debí imaginarlo – al parecer noto que le veía algo extrañada –

- ¿Qué? ¿Algún problema?

- no, solo que te ves raro…

- lo sé, pero no me queda de otra, así era antes de volverme hermoso

- para mí que te bes mejor como eres

- como ¿así?

- no, el psicópata – no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco al decir eso.

Y así pasaron las clases, no en todas me toco con el pero en fin me daba igual, tan pronto como iniciaron se acabaron las clases Salí de esa cárcel a la que le llaman escuela, me en dirección a mi casa, sentía que se me olvidaba algo pero ¿Qué era?

- oye ¡espérame! – O ya vi que era ¬¬ - ¿Por qué no me esperas?

- lo siento, ya estoy acostumbrada a no esperar a nadie

- bien, y ahora que vas a hacer

- pues mi rutina de siempre, iré a casa, are tarea, iré a trabajar y finalmente jugare Xbox por quien sabe cuentas oras… y esa es mi rutina – dije dando un suspiro cansado

- que aburrido… bueno, me voy – se despidió para luego irse corriendo en dirección al bosque.

Me quede un rato pensando sin siquiera moverme hasta que unas tipas pasaron y por afán de molestar me empujaron a lo cual no le tome importancia. Empecé a caminar a casa y cuando llegue ice los deberes que nos habían dejado, si lose tarea el primer día de clases, después de hacer los deberes me aliste para ir a trabajar. El cielo estaba nublado y caminaba tranquilamente por las calles con destino a la cafetería.

- ola kat, que gusto volver a verte, cámbiate rápido y be a atender sí. – la dueña de la cafetería era ya mayor de unos 36 años con el cabello castaño oscuro casi negro y tenía unos ojos color miel.

Fui a la sala de empleados a cambiarme y se han de preguntar cuál era mi vestimenta bueno pues era: un vestido corto de manga corta color rosa y claro un mandil de plástico y un tipo gorrito pequeño. (No se me ocurrió nada mejor ¬¬). Y así empecé a atender y ¿Qué era lo que hacía? Pues simplemente preparaba postres y bebidas. Y si era mejor mi suerte tim, Jeff, Hoody y otros dos tipos entraron.

- buenas tardes, ¿Qué van a ordenar? – los atendió Janet como cualquier otro cliente mientras yo estaba tras el mostrador tratando de que no me vieran lo cual fue in evitable.

- ¿eh?, oye kat –trágame tierra, si esto fuese un anime tendría una enorme gota en la cabeza, todos se pararon de donde estaban para sentarse frente al mostrador, ahhh… mi suerte no podría ser peor.

Jeff: no sabía que trabajabas aquí

Kat: trabajo aquí desde el año pasado… no es como si tuviese más opciones ¬¬

Tim: pues te ves muy mona xD

Kat: una palabra más y te meteré el menú por… - me calle al ver a la jefa parada en la puerta. - … digo, ¿Qué desean ordenar? – les di el menú, la jefa solo se retiró sin quitarme la mirada y me hizo una seña de que me estaría observando. – y díganme quien son ellos dos.

Jeff: a pues él es ben y él es Jack

Kat: la verdad que no los he reconocido… pero ya enserio ¿que van a ordenar? – volví a preguntar al notar de nuevo a la jefa.

Después de que ordenaron esperaron a que se acabara mi turno. Me acompañaron a casa, no la pasamos bromeando y asiendo cualquier tipo de cosas estúpidas en el camino y a decir verdad tal vez esto sea mejor a matarlos.

- "NO" – oí una vos la cual no identifique, empecé a mirar asía los lados con la esperanza de encontrar aquella vos, no veía a nadie hasta que enfrente de mi apareció una figura y… era yo, bueno casi, porque era yo con la sudadera que tenía el cierre hasta la capucha y una cara bordada.

Me quede pasmada ante la imagen y lo único que hice fue quedarme parada sin mover un musculo…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el cap. y de un aves advierto la posibilidad de que no suba cap. dentro de unas semanas por cosas personales así que hasta la próxima xD detalles el próximo cap.


	9. lo siento

Cap. 9

- diálogos

(Comentario autor)

/cambio de escena

"voces"

* * *

Todo a mí alrededor estaba oscuro, parecía estar flotando en la nada donde solo el profundo color negro y el único silencio me acompañan en una eterna caída en el vacío. Y de alguna forma, todas mis preocupaciones y dolencias se esfumaron cual llama apagada por una brisa.

Llego el momento en el que deje de caer y lentamente caí en un frio suelo, lo que me parecía extraño era que todo estaba oscuro pero podía ver mis manos al igual que todo mi cuerpo, como si yo fuera lo único que tuviera color en el entorno. Y si, ese era mi sueño, mis sentimientos, mi propio vacío. Todos tenemos un sueño, un mundo propio donde todos nuestros sentimientos se reflejan para crear un entorno conforme a nuestro corazón.

Muy pocas personas pueden entrar en su mundo y yo soy una de esas pocas pero no por ser especial si no por estar asociada con el príncipe de la tortura y el dolor.

Por mucho tiempo e estado buscando alguna muestra de vida en mi mundo pero lo único que encuentro es un color negro, ya había dejado de buscar algún sentimiento pero me canse de no encontrar nada asa que solo me que recostada en el suelo hasta que logre divisar una grieta, curiosa me acerque a ella pero en un instante la misma figura que se me había aparecido antes de caer desmayada o amenos eso creo.

Kat: ¿quién eres y que es lo que quieres?

- yo quiero lo mismo que tu

Kat: dudo que sepas que es lo que quiero

- te equivocas, yo sé todo sobre ti. Tus sentimientos, tus dolencias… tu sed de venganza

Kat: y como sabrías tu sobre mi

- porque yo soy tu – comenzó a bajar el cierre de la capucha y al verla me quede perpleja, era yo

Kat: ¿cómo es posible? – comenzó a acercarse a mí a paso lento y yo solo retrocedí hasta que mis pies se enredaron y caí al suelo de sentón. Ella se incoó a mi altura.

- descuida, yo soy tu amiga, tu compañía y tu conciencia, no tienes por qué preocuparte de nada ya que yo estaré siempre con trigo.

/

Desperté sobresaltada estaba sudando frio y mi respiración era agitada, mire mi entorno y lo primero que visualice fue ropa tirada por todos lados, comencé a mirar más detalladamente y note que estaba en una cama, la habitación no era muy grande pero había una tv al igual que una consola y videojuegos o y un armario. Mire mi reloj de pulsera y vi que eran las 12:00 am. Suspire y me deje caer en la cama, aspire el aroma que tenía esta y rápidamente identifique el aroma de Jeff.

Jeff: eso es raro – me sobresalte al ver a Jeff salir de la oscuridad, tal vez estaba demasiado entretenida para notar su presencia

Kat: es de mala educación espiar a la gente ¿sabías?

Jeff: me da igual… ¿te sientes bien? Te desmallaste repentinamente

Kat: si no me dices no me doy cuenta xD… - note que no dejaba de mirarme con cierta preocupación – descuida estoy bien no te preocupes

Jeff: no sé si fiarme pero bueno

Kat: sabes me tengo que ir, hay clases mañana – note que seguía mirándome con esa mirada de preocupación – estaré bien

Jeff: si quieres te acompaño

Kat: no gracias, solo quiero estar a solas ¿entiendes?

Jeff: mujeres, ni quien las entienda

/

Después de eso me fui caminando por el bosque tranquilamente. No tenía ganas de ir a casa a sí que preferí ir al parque abandonado, ese lugar siempre me relajaba de alguna manera. Al entrar un silencio abrumador lleno el ambiente el cual me gustaba, camine por los juegos oxidados en dirección a la banca en la que suelo sentarme pero antes de llegar note la presencia de alguien más, observe el entorno y localice a un joven más o menos de mi edad sentado en la banca donde suelo sentarme leyendo un libro, tome un fierro que estaba en el piso proveniente de los juegos oxidados y me acerque sigilosamente hacia él, cuando estuve tras del aliste la barra de metal para clavarla en su cabeza, estuve a centímetros de matarlo pero al idiota se le cayó el libro y se agacho para recogerlo esquivando mi ataque, eso me hizo enfurecer y accidentalmente pise una rama que estaba tirada.

- ¡AAAA! (Grito gay xD) casi me da un infarto – al parecer se asustó al verme tras de el con una barra de metal.

- lo siento, no era mi intensión

- bueno donde están mis modales, soy óscar, es un gusto señorita – ahora que lo podía ver bien era un poco más alto que yo, su cabello era corto y negro, sus ojos eran verdes.

- soy Katherine, un gusto, siento haberte asustado

- descuida… aunque te ves aterradora con esa barra – al instante la solté asiendo un ruido sordo al caer

- lo siento es que no hay que fiarse de estos lugares

- cierto, hay que ser precavidos… y dime ¿Qué ase una joven como tú a estas horas de la noche en un lugar como este?

- suelo venir constantemente a este lugar y la misma pregunta va para ti

- bueno, me acabo de mudar y este lugar me pareció perfecto para leer

- ¿a estas horas?

- en realidad Salí a pasear y me quede leyendo aquí… espero y no te moleste mi presencia

- descuida, sabes me tengo que ir

- buenas noches señorita Katherine

- solo dime Kat – después de despedirme me fui caminando tranquilamente a casa

(Narrador pov)

- el objetivo se dirige a su dirección

- bien echo

(Fin narrador pov)

Estaba caminando tranquilamente viendo el cielo tratando de disimular que no sabía que dos personas me seguían de lejos, en bes de dirigirme a casa me desvié a un callejón sin salida, al llegar me detuve y las dos personas que me seguían entraron y se quedaron quietos a unos cuantos metros de mí.

- veo que no eres tan tonta – dijo una voz masculina

Kat: ¿qué os trae por aquí liu?

Liu: solo venimos a negosear

Kat: yo no negoseo con ratas como ustedes, ¿acaso no pueden hacer las cosas por si solos? Y ¿de qué les serviría yo?

Jane: vamos, todos buscamos lo mismo

Kat: no, ustedes buscan hacerle la vida imposible y yo su vida

Liu: primero deberías escucharnos

Kat: muy bien escucho

Jane: mira el plan es simple, tú sigues fingiendo ser su amiga todo normal y nosotros nos encargaremos de darle una visita cuando menos se lo espere, nos desharemos de todas las personas a las que le importan pero descuida tu darás el golpe final.

Kat: pueden hacer eso sin mí

Liu: pero entiende, cuando sepa que estas de nuestro lado será divertido ver como sufre porque su noviecita lo engaño

Kat: solo no vuelvas a de sir que soy su novia ¬¬

Jane: solo si lo consideras llámanos a este número – medio una tarjeta con un número, lo que me pareció extraño fue su vestimenta, ambos traían un saco grande color negro y unos gorros (tipo espías xD), a simple vista no se podrían reconocer y eso que otras beses que los he visto vienen vestidos normalmente.

Kat: como digas – tome de mala gana la tarjeta y ellos se fueron.

/

Mi despertador sonó anunciando que debería asistir a la escuela y con una fuerza SOBRENATURAL xD logre levantarme.

Las clases fueron normales pero todo el tiempo la pase distraída pensando en la oferta de jane y liu, pero lo que más me preocupaba era el hecho de que tal vez solo tal vez me afectaría dañarlos.

"no debería dañarte, no los necesitas a ellos, me tienes a mi… solo a mi" decía la vos en mi cabeza, pero al oír la vos el tema del trato se desvaneció al instante para luego dar pasos a pensamientos como: ¿que era la grieta de mi sueño? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Acaso abre enloquecido? Algo que note el resto del día era que la vos no paraba de hablarme, me decía que hacer y qué no hacer y por más extraño que fuera le hacía caso, como si envés de aconsejarme me diera órdenes y yo fuese su vil siervo.

Iba caminando hacia la biblioteca pero me distraje y choque con alguien, mire a la persona con la que había chocado y me sorprendí al ver al joven con el que me tope anoche.

- buenos días kat – me dijo con una alegre sonrisa

- buenos días

- baya, me sorprende que estemos en el mismo instituto –

Jeff: ejem…. – sin que me diera cuenta Jeff se encontraba a mi lado viendo con cara amenazadora a óscar

Oscar: veo que tienes cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego – sin que yo pudiese impedirlo me beso la mano, no pude evitar sonrojarme levemente, después se alejó.

Jeff: veo que ya asiste nuevos amigos

Kat: ya, no te pongas celoso – lo tome por el cuello y comencé a hacerle cerillo hasta juraría que le salió humo de la cabeza

Jeff: ¿y a que vino eso?

Kat: nada más

Después de clases fui con Jeff al bosque, al cabo y no abrirían la cafetería por razones que no conozco solo sé que ahora no trabajaría. Al llegar lo primero que hice fue acostarme en el sillón.

Tim: mira nada más, que educada

Kat: a la mierda la educación

Ben: así se habla xD

Sally: ¿ahora no iras a trabajar?

Kat: no

Sally: ¿me podrías enseñar a hacer postres? Me han dicho que te salen bien – note como miraba a Jeff

Kat: eso lo hago en el trabajo, no cocino en mi tiempo libre

Sally: por favor ¿sí?

Kat: no

Todos: por favor

Kat: que inmaduros… de acuerdo

Sally: ¡yey!

/

Estábamos en la cocina, al parecer Sally ya tenía todo listo en la cocina.

Kat: muy bien ¿qué quieres hacer?

Sally: ¿Qué tal un pastel?

Kat: muy bien – le anote en un papelito lo que necesitábamos

Sally: creo que hay que ir a comprar barias cosas

Kat: debí suponerlo

Salimos a comprar lo faltante, Sally se volvió una persona normal, la única diferencia es que su ropa no estaba sucia y desgastada y la herida de su cabeza ya no estaba. Estábamos en la sección de repostería.

Kat: oye Sally ¿de casualidad trajiste dinero?

Sally: no

Kat: adiós ahorros *gotita estilo anime xD*

Compramos lo necesario, estábamos a punto de irnos pero el block boster que estaba alado me llamaba. Al entrar en la tienda fui directo a la sección de videojuegos pero recordé que gracias a cierta personita no me alcanzaría para rentar uno así que fui a la sección de películas para rentar una.

Sally: no sé qué le ven a los videojuegos ¬¬

Kat: si son muy divertidos

Sally: pero nunca me dejan jugar – comenzó a hacer pucheros

Kat: después te invito a jugar en mi casa

Sally! Yey¡

Rente la película de la dama de negro y regresamos al bosque. Al llegar le enseñe a Sally como hacer un simple pastel de chocolate, luego de que estuvo listo no duro ni diez minutos antes de que todos se atascaran (bestias xD)

Sally: oye ¿podrías preparar otro pastel así para mi cumpleaños?

Kat: claro porque no… ¿Cuándo es?

Sally: en dos semanas

Jeff: ¿oye y que es esto? – tomo la película que estaba en la mesa

Kat: una película

Jeff: se ve aburrida

Kat: la trama es muy buena

Sally: hay que verla

Ben: si para que te asustes

Sally: no me da miedo, ya estoy muerta

Ben: ¿quieres apostar?

Sally: echo

2 horas después

Sally Salió corriendo de la casa aterrorizada en busca de slender.

Ben: se los dije

* * *

Enserio siento no poder haber subido cap. antes pero me bloquearon la compu y pues no pude escribir aparte de que estoy en exámenes y de echo tengo dos mañana, enserio lo siento pero déjenme decirles que yo también tengo una vida fuera de fanfiction así que lo más seguro es que desde la próxima semana ya pueda subir capítulos con normalidad. No olviden pasar por mi sesión y pasar por mi nuevo fic "pregúntale a Jeff the killer y sus amigos creepypastas" donde podrán hacer preguntas a los creepypastas y también pueden preguntarle cosas a los personajes de este fic al igual que a mí y mis oc o y también si buscan historias que leer pasen por mis historias favoritas las cuales son muchas y la mayoría son de creepypastas y el resto de deth nothe o y si tienen un fic me encantaría leerlo y sin más que de sir hasta la otra.

Los oc que me dieron si me sirven o y sobre Karen especifícame por favor no se su actitud como no se tierna enojona o no sé y va lo mismo para óscar


	10. tortura

Cap. 10

- diálogos

(Comentarios)

"voces"

* * *

Después de varios días todo fue normal, de bes en cuando enloquecía e intentaba matarlos pero la vos decía que era lo correcto, en fin esa es otra historia. En tres dias era la fiesta de Sally y teníamos planeado hacerle una pequeña celebración y como me lo había pedido anteriormente, quería hacerle un pastel que en este caso sería de chocolate con relleno de crema batida con trocitos de chocolate blanco (*¬* si se preguntan porque relleno es que no ven que los pasteles se dividen en tres secciones, pan, crema batida y luego pan, pues el relleno es la segunda sección). Estaba en la biblioteca buscando un libro que me llamara la atension pero ya había arrasado con casi toda la biblioteca bueno digo casi porque no leería libros de matemáticas ¬¬. Al no encontrar nada me moleste un poco, la verdad era que si no tenia nada que leer me ponía histérica y estaba de mal humor con todos y cuidadito y alguien me ablaba (asi me pasa ¬¬) y para no desquitarme con las demás personas preferi salir de la escuela, asi que tome mis cosas y me fui al parqe abandonado a destrosar mas de lo que estaban a los caballitos del carrusel.

Una bes llege arroge mis cosas al suelo y tome una bara y empese a golpear con ella al caballito, con cada golpe abollaba enormemente la piesa de metal. Mi ira se bio interrumpida por un sonido, para ser mas espesifico era un lapis cayendo, al voltear me encontré con un sorprendido oscar al ver el caballito todo destrosado.

Kat: jejeje *risa nerviosa*… ola

Ahora que lo beia mejor, tenia una guitarra y un cuaderno donde alpareser estaba escribiendo notas seguramente para una cansion. Los últimos días lo había conosido mejor, nos aviamos vuelto amogos y a desir verdad a jeff no le agradaba, oscar era fácil de enfadar como yo, era algo aburrido según las personas de la escuela pero en mi opinión no lo es, y es defencivo.

Oscar: mira nada mas – dijo viendo el caballito todo deformado – me pregunto que te abra puesto tan furiosa

Kat: no es nada importante… no me abias dicho que tocabas la guitarra

Oscar: si, y las saladitas son horneadas ¬¬

Kat: y según yo era la de mal humor

Oscar: y según yo era el ironico ¬¬

Kat: gruñon

Oscar: temperamental

Kat: baka

Oscar: burro

…

Soltamos a carcajadas de tan patética pelea, me sente junto a el y bi la letra que estaba escribiendo, el al darse cuenta solo serro el cuaderno y bajo la guitarra.

Oscar: me bas a desir porque estabas asi

Kat: lo que pasa es que no tenia nada que leer

Oscar: querida amiga déjame desirte que lo que tienes es adicción

Kat: no es adicción, es necesidad

Oscar: extrema al parecer

Kat: solo un poco

Oscar: si, solo un poco – vio detenidamente al caballito – que bueno de que no me viste primero o me ubieras dejado asi o peor

Kat: no creo que te uviera golpeado… ¿o si?

Oscar: no me tranquilisa ese comentario.

(narrador pov) (ya me canse de escribir en primera persona aunque no soy muy buena narrando pero da igual es mi fic ¬3¬)

Ambos rieron asta que a kat se le ocurrio ver su selular, terriblemente se le estaba asiendo tarde para ir a trabajar.

Kat: ¡mierda!... te veo mañana… joder lla se me iso tarde – se susurraba asi misma mientras corria velozmente con intensiones de no llegar tarde.

/

Apenas si logro llegar temprano, al entrar su compañera la saludo lo cual ignoro completamente como de costumbre y fue a cambiarse, no tardo ni 3 min antes de que llegara la jefa para revisar si lla abia llegado temprano cuando ella lla abia llegado instantes antes.

Su orario de trabajo había terminado y lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir, el trabajo había sido muy duro ese dia asi que en lo único que abarcaba su cabeza era la imagen de su cama, tan suave y acolchonada, comoda :3

Sus ojos se serraban lentamente a causa de el sueño, llego a un punto en el que no podía sostenerse de pie y sin importarle nada no pudo aguantar el sueño y solo sintió como su cuerpo caia pero antes de caer se sintió sostenida por alguien, era una sensasion calida pero no pudo seguir caminando a causa del sueño.

/

(pov kat) (me mejor sigo en primera persona ¬3¬)

Al despepertar no podía ver nada, me perkate de que tenia los ojos vendados y estaba atada de manos y pies en lo que identifique como una cama.

Jeff: como que te desmayas muy seguido no

Kat: bien… - respira y - ¡ME PUEDES DESIR PORQUE COÑO ESTOY ASI! – ahora ke lo recuerdo esto era un della bu

Jeff: mi venganza muajajajaja

Kat: jajaja que grasioso ¬¬ ahora suéltame

Jeff: ño

Kat: enserio no me vengas con mamadas ¬¬

Jeff: ok xD – me quito las vendas de la cara y note que denuevo estaba en su habitasion

Kat: bien, y ahora desatame

Jeff: ño

Kat: ya enserio no estoy de humor

Jeff: tu desatate… sabes tengo hambre - seguido de eso salio de la habitasion y después de un rato regreso a la habitasion con un plato repleto de sándwiches y se beian atascados de jamon

Kat: ¿me regalas un sadwich? ^-^

Jeff: nop

Kat: ¿Por qué?... no seas malo regalame uno

Jeff: nop

Kat: enserio eres muy malo… ya se, dame un sándwich y are lo que kieras

Jeff: enserio :3

Kat: ammm… mejor no °-°

Jeff: kiero jugar un juego

Kat: esto no es enserio ¬¬

Jeff: por mucho tiempo te as obsesionado con la comida y ahora pondremos aprueba eso… tu reto sera desatarte antes de que yo me coma todos los sándwiches.

Kat: maldito loco, dame un sándwich

Jeff: ke comiense el juego – dicho eso empeso a comer todos los sándwiches, yo comense a intentar desatarme desesperadamente pero no podía, llore de desesperasion, no podía desatarme y jeff ya se había comido la mayoría, pronto llego al ultimo y con fuerza de quien sabe donde rompi las sogas.

Kat: ¡NOOOOO! – justo antes de que si quiera lo mordiera salte sobre el y le quite el sándwich

De repente la puerta se abrió y ai estaba tim viéndonos con cara de wtfk, al betr bien como nos encontrábamos no pude evitar sonrojarme a extremos, literalmente estaba sobre el o mas bien dicho estaba sentada en su estomago y con un sándwich en la mano alsandolo como trofeo.

Tim: emmm… los dejo solos – seguido de eso serro la puerta dejándonos nuevamente solos.

( jeff pov)

abia estado siguiendo a kat con intensiones de asustarla pero mi sorpresa fue ke se desmayo. La lleve a mi habitasion y me propuse a jugar una broma para torturarla. ( ya saben lo que paso xD)

después de que tim serro la puerta mire a kat quien me miraba furiosa, nose como paso pero me encontraba en la sala con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y con el ojo morado.

Tim: al menos hubieran puesto seguro a la puerta xD

Kat: pero que dises si lla te dije lo que paso

Jeff: jejeje solo la estaba torturando

Kat: me debes muchos sandwiches

Jeff: ¿porque?

Kat: porque si y punto

/

(kat pov)

Al dia siguiente. estábamos en reseso comiendo como normalmente solo que esta bes oscar estaría con nosotros, al cavo de un rato llego pero lo acompañaba una joven de pelo castaño claro y ojos café oscuros.

Oscar: ola, les presento a mi prima se llama Karen

Karen: ola, soy Karen

Kat: emmm ola soy kat

Oscar: es nueva en la escuela, como beras es muy antisocial y pensé en que se llebarian bien

Kat: me estas llamando antisocial

Oscar: sep

Karen: ¡¿algún problema con las anti sociales?!

Oscar: no

Karen: ok :3

Jeff: el único con derecho a molestarla soy yo ¬¬ - se susurro para si mismo pero logre escucharlo

Kat: bueno espero llevarnos bien

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capi de hoy, quiero agradecer a los que siguen mi historia y sobre todo a los que dejan rews cof cof estúpidos lectores fantasma cof cof… je bueno quiero desirle a eli the killer que me gusto su fic y pus pus que ola y a si lean mi nuevo fic en el que podrán hacerle preguntas a los creepys y… a lo de los sandwiches ser me ocurrio asi na mas y ke ya no haceptare mas oc porque ya tengo todo el fic echo solo falta subir los caps. Muajajaja el final del fic sera muy y digo muy triste pero no se aguiten porque abra segunda temporada en la que beran que el final al final si es felis.


	11. verdad

Cap. 11

-diálogos

(Comentario autor)

"voces"

* * *

Todos nos sentamos a comer en el césped del jardín, platicamos un poco y la verdad que me agrado Karen y estaba feliz de que cada vez tenía más amigos pero de un momento a otro sentía un gran rencor al saber lo que he estado tramando desde hace tiempo… pero el simple hecho de pensar de que ella puede estar de vuelta con migo me hace perder sentido de la razón y es como si no pudiera controlarme, pero ella fue la única persona que confió en mí, no le importó como fuera que la ignorara yo nunca pude pagarle ese favor.

Karen: ¿Qué tanto piensas? – ya era el siguiente día y la mayoría del tiempo me la había pasado pensando, reflexionando que era lo correcto.

Kat: nada importante

Karen: ¿enserio?... pensé que me tenías confianza ¬3¬

Kat: ¿eh?

Karen: ha no es cierto, pero te la has pasado pensativa todo el día – nos detuvimos al ver que ciertos gemelos nos bloqueaban el paso

Mica: al fin te encuentro

Kat: volviendo al pasado e Mike

Mike: cuando me entere de que tú también estudiabas aquí me dieron ganas de visitarte

Mica: nadie me deja hablando sola, deberías estar agradecida de que alguien como yo te hable

Karen: nos podrían dejar pasar

Mica: ¿o qué? – en eso Karen alzo el puño amenazante pero yo la detuve

Kat: me arias el favor de decirle a los demás que tardare en ir – ella rimero se negó pero le puse una de mis miradas más amenazadoras la cual basto para que haga lo que le pedía – muy bien, no tengo tiempo de perder tiempo con ustedes – los ice a un lado y empecé a caminar de nuevo hacia el jardín para ir a comer con los demás.

Mike: todavía no entiendo como alguien como saya se juntara con alguien como tú – al pronunciar su nombre inmediatamente me detuve – qué más da si ella es una idiota al igual que tú, de echo ¿Dónde está? Sera que te abandono, no, ya me acorde, ella murió, creo que fue lo mejor para alguien tan idiota como ella – esa fue la gota que derramo el baso

Kat: ¿Qué dijiste?

Mike: ¿perdón? – en mi mente ya no había coherencia solo ganas de golpearlo hasta que su cara quedara echa mierda. Voltee a verlo, pude notar la mirada de preocupación de mica al ver mi rostro enfurecido.

Kat: dímelo en mi cara

Mike: como quieras… que bueno que saya murió

En ese momento una ira me invadió, no podía controlarme. Me abalance sobre él y lo golpe en el estómago, no le di tiempo de retomar el aire y lo pate en la cara asiéndolo caer, cuando cayó al piso empecé a golpearlo desenfrenadamente, solo oía la vos en mi cabeza que me decía a gritos "mátalo", su rostro estaba lleno de sangre al igual que mis puños, de un movimiento rápido tome un bolígrafo que estaba en el suelo, con una gran histeria lo tome e intente clavar en su ojo, no sé cómo paso pero Jeff y óscar me sujetaron para que dejara de golpear a Mike, reaccione al instante en que los vi, mire mis manos las cuales estaban manchadas de sangre y luego a Mike quien se encontraba en el suelo agonizando. Todos me miraban aterrorizados y me percaté de que estaba sonriendo de forma sínica, los profesores no tardaron en llegar yo solo me solté del agarre de óscar y Jeff.

/

Me encontraba en dirección y como era de esperarse llamaron a mis padres con quienes hablaron seriamente durante un buen rato, y como era de esperarse me expulsarían por alta agresión a mis compañeros, pero bueno y también como era de esperarse tendría un gran y digo gran castigo de parte de mis padres.

Cuando termino todo solo salí de la escuela evitando por completo a óscar, Jeff y Karen. Sin decir nada solo tome todas mis cosas y corrí hacia el jardín que anteriormente había encontrado, no sería conveniente ir al parque abandonado ya que todos sabían que me podrían encontrar, solo quería estar sola por el momento.

Al llegar lo primero que hice fue tirarme en el pasto para ver el nublado cielo que el día de hoy se presentaba, el celular sonó y lo único que hice fue quitarle la batería. Seguía furiosa por lo que había dicho Mike y sin darme cuenta estaba arrancando hoja por hoja a un cuaderno.

Jeff: ¿estás bien?

Kat: solo quiero estar sola – sin hacerme caso se sentó a lado de mi pero ya con su forma normal.- creí haberte dicho que quería estar sola

Jeff: sabes, eso fue impresionante

Kat: si pero me costó el colegio

Jeff: y ahora ¿que pasara?

Kat: solo que mis padres vendrán por mí, según el gobierno y esas mamadas tendré que quedarme de nuevo con mi familia

Jeff: y donde viven ellos

Kat: solo digamos que lejos

Jeff: eso significa que te iras

Kat: al parecer

…

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que nadie dijo nada hasta que Jeff se levantó y me extendió la mano, yo solo lo vi confusa.

Jeff: supongo que tú no quieres irte de aquí e ir con tu familia

Kat: que comes que adivinas

Jeff: pues hay una habitación extra en casa

Me sorprendí cuando dijo esas palabras, enserio me aceptarían o la pregunta sería si slender me aceptaría, ya que él sabía todo bueno casi todo.

Kat: yo… no creo, sería un estorbo

Jeff: créeme no lo serás

Kat: pero que pasara, literalmente tendría que desaparecer

Jeff: deja de hacer preguntas y vamos por tus cosas

/

No sabía si sentirme feliz o triste de tener de nuevo a alguien que se preocupara por mí, en ese momento tome la decisión de que no lo mataría, no a él.

/

Todo paso muy rápido, costo un poco de trabajo convencer a slender pero al final de cuentas me quede, fui por mis cosas al departamento, ya saben, ropa, videojuegos, consolas comida, dinero etc…

Mi habitación era como la demás, espaciosa, de piso de madera como toda la casa, las paredes eran de madera y estaban forradas de rojo, tenía una ventana y un armario. Me dijeron que podía arreglar la habitación como quisiera, y bueno que decir de las habitaciones d los demás que solo con decirles que son unas bestias entenderán como han de estar y creo que ya había dicho antes que eran unas bestias.

Puse las cosas en la cama y luego de unas dos horas lo acomode todo, algo que me dieron fue que todos tenían su tv propia y otras cosas porque o los robaron o los compraron robándole el dinero a sus víctimas, pero claro que yo no aria eso, bueno lo hago pero la cuestión aquí es que ellos no deben saberlo.

Estaba centrada en mis pensamientos hasta que oí que tocaron la puerta, cuando fui a abrir me topé con slender que me miraba serio.

Kat: ola

Slender: tenemos que hablar

Lo seguí a lo que al parecer era un gran estudio con muchos libros, ese era el paraíso para mí. Lo que se me hizo raro era que había un escritorio con un sillón rodante y delante de eso había uno de esos sillones que hay en los psicólogos. Me hizo señas para que me recostara y él se sentó en el sillón rodante del otro lado del escritorio.

Kat: déjame adivinar, me vas a estudiar psicológicamente – dije con sarcasmo

Slender: no… mira solo hay una condición para que te quedes y es que me digas toda la verdad

Kat: yo…

Slender: quiero que me digas quien eres en realidad

Kat: yo soy yo, no he mentido nada a cerca de mí pasado

Slender: no te creo, lo que quiero saber es por qué repentinamente nos atacas

Kat: no sé de qué me hablas ¬¬

Slender: si no quieres hablar déjame decirte que tengo mis métodos

Kat: y que, me vas a torturar, porque por si no lo sabes soy masoquista

Slender: no

No sé qué rayos pasó pero me encontraba tirada en el piso tirada en el piso con un dolor de cabeza realmente horrible.

Kat: ¡que rayos me isite!

Slender: trate de manipular tu mente pero hay algo que no me deja… y hablo en serio dime todo lo que tengo que saber

Kat: me niego en redondo, sabes que no me importa si me corres, yo no te lo diré

Slender: ¡entiende que are lo que sea para averiguarlo!

Kat: yo… no te lo diré

Slender: bueno, supongo que no querrás que todos se enteren de tu gran farsa

Kat: yo… ahhh creo que debo aceptar mi derrota y echar mi orgullo por el caño

Slender: mal por ti

Kat: entonces supongo que quieres que te diga porque los quiero matar

Slender: si

Kat: bueno por el simple hecho de… quiero sus almas para revivir a alguien – pude notar como se quedó más que sorprendido y enojado

Slender: pero ni siquiera zalgo lo puede hacer… a menos de que

Kat: exacto, soy una recolectora, solo un holder lo podría hacer

Slender: déjame decirte que eso es más que peligroso

Kat: hace tiempo que deje de buscar los objetos, se volvió muy tedioso pero gracias a ellos tengo un arma capas de matarte a ti

Slender: eso no es muy amistoso

Kat: solo necesito sus almas y pues también puedo matar o más bien dicho robarme almas como Sally, ben y Jack

Slender: sigo sin entender porque… y con esos simples hechos tengo más de una razón para matarte aquí y ahora

Kat: hahahaha – comencé a reírme y el solo me miro con cara de wtfk – descuida, no hay necesidad… he perdido el interés de eso… o por el momento no tengo la más mínima intensión de hacerlo.

Slender: ese "por el momento" no me tranquiliza

Kat: descuida… he encontrado lo que he estado buscando desde el principio… a personas quienes realmente se preocupen por mi

Salí de la habitación con tranquilidad para que nadie sospechara y me fui a pasarla con los demás

(Slender pov)

Me quede sorprendido de sus intenciones, pero había algo que no cuadraba bien, de echo había mucho que no cuadraba.

(Narrador pov)

Nadie se percataba de ciertas personas que los espiaban desde fuera.

Jane: todo va de acuerdo al plan no creen

Liu: pronto todo acabara… ustedes dos… encárguense del resto

Persona 3: descuiden, ya nos hemos ganado su confianza

Jane: eso espero

Persona 4: que pena, nos hubiéramos llevado bien… no crees óscar

Oscar: déjate de juegos Karen hay que seguir con el plan

Jane: joder ya cállense

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el cap. Como verán el cap. anterior tiene muchas faltas ortográficas y es que no me dio tiempo de corregirlas puesto a que si no hubiera podido subir cap. y como me dio tiempo y tenía inspiración subí otro, ojala me perdonen por poner de malos a los oc pero as iba la historia y pues lo veo en el sig. cap. y porfa comenten. Si no me deprimiré y no podre subir cap.

Guau no me imajine llegar hata aquí, ahora selebremos por el cap numero once


	12. motibo para vivir

Cap. 12 flash pack parte 1

- diálogos

(Comentario autor)

"voces" o algo resaltante

* * *

(Kat pov) (ATENSION súper flash pack que durara dos capítulos)

En un salón común se lograba ver a cierta niña pelinegra de apenas 7 años sentada en el rincón más apartado del salón. Apenas comenzaba a aprender a leer y ya estaba con un pequeño libro infantil. Y si, esa soy yo.

Desde que tengo uso de memoria, nunca me e llevado bien con la gente u otros niños, básicamente con el único ser vivo con el que hablaba era yo, si, una solitaria vida. Y que decir de la familia, fui algo así como alguien no deseada pero, no se desistieron de mi en ese entonces ya que la reputación de mi familia es muy alta lo cual nunca me a interesado en lo absoluto. Todos esos años que habían pasado nunca me lo pase sola, digamos que, cuando eres maltratada y eres una niña de apenas 7 años pues lo único que queda es engañarse a si mismo.

/

Me encontraba en la escuela a la ora del descanso, estaba sentada en el jardín viendo como los demás jugaban, desde hace tiempo no me juntaba con nadie, si la vida me enseño algo fue quelas personas son crueles e hipócritas, y por tal motivo prefería estar sola.

Estaba en mis pensamientos y de pronto unos compañeros se acercaron a mi, entre todos estaba Mike quien gozaba de mi sufrimiento. Los ignore completamente y enfoque mi mirada al librito tratando de leerlo (ya que por razones obvias tiene siete años y aun no sabe leer bien) lo cual no les gusto.

Mike: e tu, no nos ignores – me quito el libro, me pare disgustada y trate de quitárselo pero el era mas alto que yo y el aprovecho eso para alzarlo para que no lo alcanzara.

Kat: dámelo – decía triste, el solo rio y me empujo logrando que callera de sentón en el suelo, inevitablemente mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

Mike: o mírenla, quiere llorar… pues dile adiós a tu librito – comenzó a arrancar las paginas y yo solo empecé a llorar, no entendía porque me molestaban.

Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos y seguí llorando mientras oía como arrancaban las páginas. Pronto dejo de oírse el desgarre de las hojas y alce mi cara, me tope con una grata sorpresa. Una niña de cabello rubio corto demasiado a mi parecer, se poso frente a mi.

¿?: déjenla en paz – dijo desafiante

Mike: miren nada mas, si es la idiota de saya

Saya: he dicho que le dejen en paz… tendrán que comprarle otro libro

Mike: no te metas – le dio un golpe en la cara tirándola a un lado de mi, ella solo se limito a hacer un puchero – ahora lárgate – saya se molesto y desde el suelo le dio un golpe a Mike o mas bien dicho un faul.

Saya: para que aprendas – Mike solo se retorcía en el piso, sus amigos nos vieron enfadados, saya tomo mi mano y me levanto para posteriormente correr arrastrándome a una parte de la escuela solitaria.

Saya: baya, esa estuvo cerca

Kat: ¿Por qué?

Saya: uf creo que no me pase un poco jejeje

Kat: ¡¿Por qué?!

Saya: ¿eh?

Kat: ¿Por qué me ayudas? – las lagrimas no tardaron en salir libremente – toda la gente es mala, no entiendo porque me ayudas… simplemente no entiendo – se acercó a mi y revolvió mi cabello con su mano

Saya: no toda la gente es mala – me dedico una calida sonrisa hasta que sono la campana y tuvimos que ir a nuestras respectivas clases.

/

Al día siguiente en la escuela, ya estábamos de nuevo en receso y estaba en el mismo lugar del jardín que el día anterior. Mi sorpresa fue que ahí estaba de nuevo saya con las manos atrás de la espalda, la había intentado evitar por todo el día pero al parecer no se rinde.

Saya: ten – mis ojos se iluminaron al ver mi librito en sus manos, inmediatamente lo tome y lo abrí, las paginas estaban torpemente pegadas con diurex – perdón, fue todo lo que pude hacer

Kat: g-gracias – lo dije en un susurro casi in audible mientras tenia agachada la cabeza y abrasaba mi libro

Saya: ¿eh?

Kat: ¡gracias! – levante mi rostro y apreté mas fuerte el libro, en mis ojos se veían lagrimas, pero no de tristeza sino de alegría

Saya: n-no es para tanto

Kat: nunca… nunca nadie… nadie, había echo algo por mi – mi vos se oía entre cortada, ya no aguante mas y solté el libro para abrasar a saya. Comencé a llorar en su hombro

Saya: tranquila… saya chan esta aquí – correspondió el abraso y gentilmente empezó a acariciar mi cabello.

Ahora que lo recordaba, no era la primera bes que ella se preocupaba por mi, barias beses en el salón de clases me defendía y siempre me a saludado con una sonrisa y es muy amable con migo.

Saya: descuida, yo te protegeré de ahora en adelante – de alguna forma su vos me calmaba, era como la de una madre, tranquila y suave con ese toque de gentileza. (diva: ayayay se pone sentimental. Sumiré: diva enserio podrías dejar de molestar, estamos en una parte esencial del fic diva: puf que gruñona, te apareces a kat sumiré: joder, vuelves a decir algo y te juro que no aparecerás jamás en el otro fic diva: ok :3)

/

Desde aquel día, saya se volvió mi mejor y única amiga, gracias a ella vi el lado bueno a la vida, comprendí que no solo hay gente mala en el mundo y sobre todo encontré a lo que la gente llama "una razón para vivir"

Llego un día de nevado. Los copos caían desde el cielo a la tierra cubriendo el piso con una manta blanca de nieve. Ya habíamos cumplido 10 años, la verdad que nuestra amistad era difícil ya que según mi familia la suya no estaba a la altura de la nuestra pero eso me importaba un carajo.

Estaba en el parque con saya, nos fugamos de noche y fuimos a un parque enorme que tenia un pequeño lago en el centro el cual se había congelado por el frio. Yo traía puesto una chamarra negra al igual que un pantalón, unas botas con peluche, y unos guantes rojos al igual que unas orejeras un gorrito y una bufanda. Saya llevaba una chamarra blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla y al igual que yo una bufanda un gorrito orejeras y guantes pero estos eran de color verde los cuales resaltaban con sus ojos del mismo color.

Caminamos tranquilamente asía el lago donde patinaríamos, en el camino me entretuve viendo los copos de nieve caer lentamente, con mi lengua trate de atraparlos fallando en casi todos los intentos sin notar que saya me miraba divertidamente, cuando al fin logre capturar un copo note que saya me miraba, inevitablemente me sonroje y cubrí mi cara.

Saya: que tierna :3

Kat: yo… yo no soy tierna – trate de poner una mirada seria lo cual provocó que le diera mucha más ternura, comenzó a abrasarme y a restregar su mejilla contra la mía. – saya… basta

Después de un rato de forcejeo por fin me soltó, sonreímos al ver la pista congelada que antes era un pequeño lago. Rápido nos pusimos los patines de hielo que traíamos y nos metimos al hielo. Ambas nos metimos, saya comenzó a patinar libremente pero yo, al contrario caí de sentón en el hielo, saya solo rio entre dientes.

Saya: veo que no sabes patinar – dijo divertida, solo le arroje nieve a la cara y comenzamos a reír

Me ayudo a levantar y ambas empezamos a patinar, ese era un momento que nunca olvidaría, nuestras sonrisas iluminaban la noche, la felicidad que sentía no se podría comparar con nada, sin duda era una escena hermosa. Pero como siempre… algo sale mal.

Estábamos felizmente patinando cuando saya perdió el equilibrio mientras giraba, inevitablemente perdió el equilibrio y callo asía atrás, recuerdo claramente el estruendoso sonido que izo su cabeza al impactarse con el hielo. Me asuste y fui asía ella, con cuidado la senté en el hielo y me asuste al ver la parte del hielo donde se estrelló su cabeza con grietas y una pequeña pero notoria gota de sangre. Se notaba aturdida y eso izo que me preocupara mas, la ya me barias beses pero no me asía caso, al cavo de unos minutos regreso en si.

Kat: ¡saya!… ¡saya!...

Saya: ¿Por qué el escandalo?...

Kat: ¡saya! – la abrase fuertemente y note que estaba muy fría – creo que hay que irnos… ¿ te encuentras bien? – comencé a revisarla como toda una madre histérica

Saya: déjame estoy bien – se hostigo de mis cuidados y trato de levantarse pero callo

Kat: déjame ayudarte… ¿te duele algo? – ella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar

En todo el camino a casa yo la acompañe, no me importo que su casa estuviera alejada de la mía. Al llegar a su casa nos despedimos, todo el camino se veía seria y yo preocupada le estuve preguntando como se sentía a lo que ella respondía con un simple "no te preocupes" lo cual no me bastaba. Difícilmente la deje entrar sola a su casa para después irme yo a la mía.

Estaba angustiada por ella… si algo le pasa yo… yo… no me lo perdonaría…

* * *

Gueno gueno… asta aquí el capi de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado ya que lo escribí con todo mi afecto el cual es muy escaso.

Bueno respondiendo sus rews:

Karen: muchas gracias por comentar tanto, me agrada que te agrade el fic xD que bueno que no te molestara que pusiera de malota tu oc pero esque as iba la trama y después te paso el link en el face. Mi face es Jessica ailin Noguez fajardo … me a dado hueva cambiar el nombre y pues mi imagen es la de mi sesión de fanfiction y me gustaría conversar con tigo :3

ELITHEKILLER: denada por leerlo, yo te agradesco ke me lo mensionaras, me gusto tu fic y espero y no tardes en subir cap porque enserio me pongo de muy mal humor si no sacan cap considerando que estoy leyendo como unas 70 historias a la ves y pues si no me cren vean en mis historias favoritas o y eso que no están las que leo en deviantart, y si hay que hacer una fiesta yey

Anonims: depende porque ya tengo la trama al cien y pues no podría cambiarla pero de todos modos dime que onda con tu oc ( ya sabes datos principales, apariencia, actitud etc…) y si no lo puedo meter en el fic lo are en mis próximos y muchos fics que subiré próximamente y en ese caso recuerdame que todo se me olvida xD

A y se me olvidaba, si quieren hablar con migo pues ya dije mi face y pues habisenme si no dudo que los hacepte ye que no sabre kienes son obiamente


	13. un largo dia

Cap. 13

- diálogos

(Comentarios)

"voces o algo resaltante"

* * *

Pasaron los días y cada vez me preocupaba mas por saya. Casi no tenia hambre, estaba ida todo el tiempo y oí decir que se desmallaba abecés en casa.

Estábamos en clase de civismo y como siempre saya se notaba ida, no sabia que hacer, era distinta, sin duda tenia algo pero siempre que le preguntaba algo cambiaba el tema o me decía que estaba bien.

Se acabo la clase para dar inicio al receso, me sorprendí de ver que no me allá esperado ya que ya no se encontraba en el aula, nuestro salón se encontraba en el segundo piso, Salí del salón para dirigirme a las escaleras, note que saya estaba apunto de bajarlas pero me quede en shock al ver que se desmayo y callo por las escaleras, rodo asta llegar al suelo.

Kat: ¡SAYA!

/

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió lo de el hospital. No podía creerlo. No aceptaba la idea de que estuviera muerta. No quería creerlo.

Corrí al cuarto de saya y todo a mi alrededor se destrozo al ver a una enfermera cubriendo el cuerpo acostado de saya con una manta dejando solo visible su brazo que sobresalía de la cama. Mis lagrimas se volvieron incontrolables y Salí corriendo. No se cuanto corrí pero había llegado a un parque el cual estaba desierto gracias a que llovía. Me recargue en un árbol a llorar desconsoladamente, no tienen idea de cuanto deseaba que estuviera a mi lado consolándome, pidiéndome que deje de llorar. Pero no podía.

No podía olvidarla. Ella a sido la única persona que me a apoyado. No podía olvidar su sonrisa. Nunca la olvidaría.

/

desde ese entonces mi vida cambio drásticamente, todas las noches lloraba, no me importaba nada y actuaba mas indiferente que nada, había beses en las que llovía y lloraba diciendo no llores saya. Había enloquecido completamente, hasta mi familia intento llevarme a un psicólogo hasta que una noche aclare mis pensamientos.

Después de un buen tiempo pensando llegue a la conclusión de que podría volverla a tener a mi lado, casualmente encontré una leyenda urbana de unos seres llamados holders, los empecé a buscar desde entonces hasta que encontré el que necesitaba, podría hacer un trato con el en el que a cambio de ciertas almas el la podría revivir y desde entonces e tratado de matar a jeff y a los demás pero ahora eso esta en duda

(fin del flash pack) (al fin xD)

Una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla asta llegar al pequeño librito que reparo saya ase ya mucho. Odiaba recordarla… pero sobretodo odiaba recordar este sentimiento de culpa que me envenenaba cada bes mas…

Kat: ojala nunca la hubiera conocido

Limpie el resto de la lagrima que había derramado anteriormente y guarde el libro en una caja arriba de el ropero que había en mi habitación. Salí de mi cuarto asía la sala para ir a buscar algo de comer pero mi sorpresa fue que no había nadie mas que solo una nota.

"salimos a hacer… trabajitos… slender esta afuera cuidando el bosque atte. jeff"

Kat: seguro debe haber comida en el réferi

Pero mi sorpresa fue que solo había un toper grande que por curiosidad abrí, me asquee al ver lo que había dentro y eran nada mas y nada menos que riñones y ya me imagino de quien son ¬¬

Kat: creo que no me queda otra que ir a comprar algo – sin nada mas Salí hacia la ciudad

/

Una bes llegando fui a un supermercado que por suerte estaba abierto ya que eran las nueve de la noche. Y para mas mi buena suerte (hágase notar el sarcasmo) tuve que gastar todos mis ahorros para comprar mucha comida para saciar mi apetito insaciable y a esas bestias.

/

Al llegar a la casa cabaña me da igual ¬¬ lo primero que ice fue ir a la cocina y empezar a preparar muchos y digo muchos panqueques … después de estar ai cocinando por un buen rato se oyó como entraron.

Jeff: oye kat que estas… asiendo – sin basilar todos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzamos a comer.

Hoody: no nos habías dicho que cocinabas tan rico *¬*

Tobby: están deliciosos *¬*

Tim: tu si sabes como conquistar a un hombre xD (eso me dice mi hermano cuando le preparo de comer xD soy un amor)

Kat: no es para tanto

Slender: al fin alguien que ase algo… no como esta bola de bestias

Y así no la pasamos comiendo y hablando hasta que me canse y fui a dormir y no se porque presentía que seria un largo día mañana.

/

Me levante y eran las siete en punto, me vestí y fui a la sala, mi sorpresa fue que no había nadie a excepción de slender.

Kat: ¿y los demás?

Slender: en la escuela

Kat: cierto… creo que tendré que pasarme el resto de mis días de huevona xD

Slender: eso quisieras

Kat: descuida, a comparación de esas bestias yo si se hacer quehacer

Slender: ¡un milagro!

Kat: bueno, saldré a caminar un rato

Salí de la casa y me dirigí al parque abandonado. En el camino +me la pase pensando en que aria ahora, ya no iría a la escuela lo cual me alegraba en ciertos sentidos, no iría a trabajar, en fin… ¿Qué aria a ora? ¿Qué motivo para vivir tendría?

"aun no as logrado tu meta" la vos resonó en mi cabeza se había vuelto odiosa últimamente y trate de ignorarla "¿acaso abandonaras a saya" esas palabras me dejaron sin habla, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a óscar, este me saludo y me izo señas para que me acercara.

Oscar: ¡me alegro de verte, pensé que no te volvería a ver!

Kat: solo me expulsaron… no es para tanto

Oscar: ¿pero de que hablas?... estas muy mal jovencita debes ir a la escuela

Kat: eso ya no importa y… ¿no se supone que tu deberías estar en la escuela?

Oscar: me pillaste xD … en vista de que no tenemos nada que hacer ¿te gustaría ir a un lado?

Kat: claro… ¿A dónde?

Oscar: a donde quieras

Kat: tu me invitaste tu eliges ¬¬

Oscar: acaban de abrir otro parque cerca de aquí

Kat: echo

/

Cuando llegamos al supuesto parque me quede contemplándolo, era grande y se parecía al abandonado

Oscar: tierra llamando a kat xD … deja de enlelarte y vamos – literalmente me arrastro hasta la entrada del parque donde tuvimos que detenernos para comprar los boletos. Para luego entrar.

Oscar: no se a que quieras subir primero pero ahí hay unas tasitas y haya un carrusel y

Kat: se nota que no me conoces bien – Esta bes fui yo quien arrastro a óscar hasta la montaña rusa mas grande que había en todo el lugar.

Oscar: ¿no crees que seria mejor empezar con algo liviano? – pregunto nervioso

Kat: como crees

Seguido de eso solo se podría apreciar los gritos de nena de óscar al estar en diversas montañas rusas que quien sabe porque había tantas. Después de subirnos a todas las montañas rusas nos paramos para comer algo, mi estomago me mataba, en cambio Óscar fue corriendo al cesto de basura mas cercano para descargar todo lo que había en su estomago.

Kat: que delicado

Oscar: no soy como tu

Kat: vamos a comer algo muero de hambre… espera ese olor…

(Óscar pov)

Oscar: bien aquí hay barias tiendas de comida

No se como pero cuando bi ya no estaba, la busque con la mirada asta que la localice estaba… ¡que rayos! Estaba tratando de quitarle una piernita de pollo a un niño inocente, literalmente parecía un perro, sin pensarlo mas fui en auxilio al niño y comencé a tirar de kat tratando de que soltara la piernita de pollo la cual el niño tampoco quería soltar. Después de cinco minutos el niño desistió y se fue llorando a quien sabe donde el pobre… mire a kat quien estaba mordiendo ya el puro hueso de lo que antes era una piernita de pollo.

Oscar: acabo de aprender una gran lección… nunca dejes que a kat le de hambre o_o

Nos fuimos del parque para ir a un kfc donde terminamos ordenando un combo familiar de lo cual yo solo me comí tres piezas de pollo y tantito puré de papas T^T me dejo sin puré de papas. Mire mi reloj.

Oscar: creo que hay que irnos… tengo que recoger a Karen

Kat: que ella no se puede ir sola a casa

Oscar: yo para que vallamos a comer helado

Kat: sabes ay que apurarnos o llegaremos tarde – seguido de eso me arrastro asta la escuela donde nos topamos con Karen

Karen: ola… miren si es la malota de kat

Kat: muajaja soy bien malota

Oscar: ya quisieras… oye Karen ¿quieres ir por un helado?

Karen: ¡ok! – seguido de eso ahora ella nos arrastró a kat y a mi

Al llegar yo ordene una copa de helado surtido, Karen pidió una copa de helado de queso con café y kat… ella estaba peleando con el vendedor porque no tenían helado de limón

Kat: ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE EN UNA HELADERIA NO AYA HELADO DE LIMON!

(kat pov)

Estaba furiosa, no se como voltee y me tope con la sorpresa de que ben estaba en otra mesa comiendo se una copa de helado de limón ¡DE LIMON! Me acerque sigilosamente a el y cuando estuvo apunto de probar una cucharada sumergí su cara en el helado.

Ben: ¡PERO QUE COÑO!

Kat: MI VENGANSA

Ben: ahora que ice

Oscar: la pobre no alcanzo helado de limón

Ben: y eso que… que tal si era un negro musculoso de dos metros xD

Kat: no soy idiota y… es fácil reconocerte… un rubio de ojos azules, enano, vestido aparentemente normal a excepción de un gorrito verde de duende

Ben: cada quien con sus gustos ¬¬ - tomo su gorrita y con ella se limpio la cara que por cierto estaba repleta de helado

Karen: ¿Qué tanto hacen? – se le quedo mirando a ben con cierta…. ¿ternura? Al parecer sin pensarlo dos beses se lanzó contra el para abrasarlo.

Ben: ¡AYUDA!

Karen: ¿me lo puedo quedar?... prometo alimentarlo y bañarlo

Ben: ¡NO SOY UN PERRO!... espera ¿como que bañarme?

Kat: te lo puedes quedar

Karen: ¡yey! – saco un collar para perro de quien sabe donde y se lo puso a ben. – ahora te llamaras ben

Ben: ¡QUE NO SOY UN PUTO PERRO! – Karen saco una consola portátil y se la dio a ben

Karen: ¿Quién es un lindo perrito?

Ben: ¡yo! – dijo sin despegar la mirada de la consola

Oscar: eso es perturbador o_o

Kat: en efecto o_o

Después estuvimos caminando y hablando pero lo mas raro es que ben tenia una correa la cual sostenía Karen… sin duda fue un largo día

* * *

Bueno aquí el capi de hoy. Espero y les haya gustado. Sobre el oc que me dijeron no lo puedo subir pero en la segunda temporada si, agradesco sus rewts y pues cada capitulo de ahora en adelante recomendare un fic asi que el primero que recomendare es creepy dreams el cual lo pueden encontrar en mi lista de historias favoritas, este fic esta echo por Karen 1212 quien también es dueña del oc que se llama Karen en mi fic xD espero y lo lean…. Waaa yo tendre mis vacasiones hasta el 15 de julio Q^Q pero descuiden todas las vacasiones estare subiendo cap asique puede que no suba cap de ninguno de mis fics asta salir de vacasiones y pues pronto subiré las historias de mis oc y un nuevo fic de creepypastas llamado creepy house el cual ya había subido pero no me gusto y lo borre pero aora lo subiré y bien xD chao chao *música de fondo*


End file.
